Forced to play, almost!
by Meye
Summary: AU. When a certain Hybrid named Klaus gets bored out of his mind with his new army of baby hybrids, he goes to the only people who has ever entertainment him and force them to play with him. Interconnecting ONESHOTS series
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**About the story:** AU. Damon was never bitten by Tyler, but the ritual did happen. Stefan is still himself and with Elena. Klaus found out very early about Elena being alive and being the key to create Hybrid, Mikael is still sleeping somewhere and Tyler wasn't changed into a hybrid. Rebekka is still 'alive' and doesn't know yet about Klaus being their mom's killer. Klaus did triggered Stefan's memory about 1920, but nothing more. Bonnie never went out with Jeremy and he was never shot by Liz.

Each chapter will be a different game played by the gang, but will focus on Bonnie. Bonnie/multiple pairing, but endgame is Bamon.

_**A/N:** After writing fic like Sacrifices and 7 days, I needed more simple fic , closer to the PWP style, and this fic is just hilarious for me to write! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

If you had asked her a couple of days ago where she would have been at this moment; the last place Bonnie would have thought was being stuck (cause that was the right term when you couldn't get out of somewhere) in a private party thrown by none other than the new resident evil, Klaus. Though, she didn't really care…

She had woken up about an hour ago, tied to a chair. She had panicked until a knowing voice had told her that it was useless to fight. She had looked around her and had seen that she wasn't alone in this mess. Damon had been the one talking to her, but some of her friends where there too; Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Alaric. She had been surprised to see Katherine too.

"Aw! Finally, my lovely is awake!" had said the Hybrid coming into the living room where everyone was, Rebekka by his side. "This will be amazing!"

"Why are we still alive?" had asked Katherine.

"Because we are having a party!" had exclaimed the Original female.

"I'm sorry?" had said Bonnie.

"See, I was bored playing with my hybrids, so was Rebekka. So we thought about the only entertaining people we knew and it felt on the merry gang of Mystic Fall. We've been keeping you here, waiting for the vervain to leave your system, to make this easier and I had to temporarily remove Bonnie's power so that she wouldn't try anything."

"You're joking right?" had replied Tyler. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Too young to play and I didn't like that Matt guy!" had answered Rebekka. "So you're ready guys?"

"No!" they had all exclaimed at the same time.

"Like we care!" had said Rebekka laughing.

Klaus had gone to each one of them and had used compulsion to make them look at him. He had stood back with a smile.

"_You will stop caring about who both Rebekka and I, are. Forget your inhibitions and hide nothing, cause we are having the best party you will ever get in your life. Go upstairs when I'm done, there is a room for each one of you with your name on the door. You have an hour to get prepared. You can all go!"_ he said using his compulsion. "Oh and before I forget, no one can get out of the house, got myself a witch to work her magic for me!

…

Bonnie had been surprised to find some of her stuff in the room upon getting inside. She had taken a shower before dressing up. She was making her way downstairs; and once again, she was the last one to get there.

Everyone was already sitting in a circle on the floor with a bottle of tequila in front of them. She took the only place left, which was between Klaus and Damon.

"No one wanted to sit here?" asked Bonnie, seeing that everyone was sitting beside someone of the opposite sex.

"I'm not comfortable sitting between these two!" answered Caroline.

Everyone else shrugged.

"That's fine by me!" exclaimed Bonnie. "I'm sitting between the best looking guys in the place!" she was wide-eyed by the time the words had come out of her mouth. But then it was like something left her, she didn't care anymore; she could tell whatever she felt like,

Klaus smirked; this was going to be fun.

Damon looked at her. "I didn't know you thought so Witchy!" he said smiling devilishly. "So, what are we playing at?"

"Never have I ever!" replied Rebekka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So, this will be both semi-crack!fic and M!fic. Cause let's face it, Klaus making a party just for fun an sex? I don't see that happening anytime soon in the TV Show! LOL Hope you're having fun so far! Oh and I'll be pairing Bonnie with my guilty pleasures, so I can already say, don't expect any Tyler/Bonnie. XD Loved it? Hated it? Give it some thought if you feel like it! ~Meye_

_Ps: I know, I'm supposed to be reading some people's stories, I'm getting there! Promise! Just got caught up with my owns and preparing the Holidays at home_


	2. Never have I ever

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** Ok, for those, still not sure about who's there at the party… The Guys: Klaus, Damon, Alaric, Stefan and Tyler. The Girls: Rebekka, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine and Elena._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never have I ever<span>**

_The verbal game is started with each player getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must drink. Play then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement._

"I'm starting!" exclaimed both Caroline and Rebekka at the same time. They gazed murderously at each other.

"No fighting ladies!" said Klaus calmly. "I'll be starting, then, we'll continue clockwise." he finished with a smirk. "Oh! Before I forget; the alcohol has been magically enhance to affect Vampire, just as much as human."

"But, you're a hybrid!" whined Rebekka.

"Your point? Let's begin! So, let's see, never have I ever slept with a man." said Klaus, looking at Bonnie.

Rebekka, Caroline, Katherine and Elena drank, leaving a bright red Bonnie looking at the untouched bottle in front of her. The Witch felt everyone's gaze on her and didn't like it at all.

"Never have I ever slept with a girl…" she murmured.

Everyone but Alaric and Elena heard her. Caroline felt bad for her friend so she repeated it out loud. In the end, Caroline, Rebekka, Elena and Bonnie left their drink untouched. Elena looked at Katherine suspiciously.

"Sometimes you have to do certain things to get what you want!" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders. "At least, I had a good time!"

"My turn!" said Damon. "Mmm… while we are at it, never have I ever kissed a girl." He took a sip.

"Damon, that's cheating…" retorted Stefan.

"Meh! I don't care!" he replied laughing.

Klaus turned his head to Bonnie to hide his quiet laugher. The Original Woman, Caroline and Elena didn't drink. Damon turned almost wide eyed to Bonnie who had just put the bottle down.

"Mind to share?" asked the older Salvatore brother.

"Stupid dare at a party!" answered Bonnie. "At least, I had a good time!" she finished imitating Katherine, making the Petrova woman laugh.

The game kept going like that for a few more rounds, along the way; they learned that Alaric had kissed a man during a frat party. Klaus was getting bored and he didn't like it; it was time to push the game to a new level.

"Never have I ever…" started the Hybrid smirking. "Found one of the Original in this room attractive enough to sleep with him or her."

Rebekka (obviously) didn't drink; neither did Damon and Elena. They kept their comments to themselves on that one.

"Fine, if we are playing like that…" said a tipsy Bonnie. "Never have I ever wanted to do anything sexual with a Witch in this room."

"Subtle Bonnie!" replied Katherine laughing, but still did not drink.

All girls didn't drink, but all the guys did. Elena looked in shock at Stefan; he simply replied that Bonnie was hot when she dressed the part. Klaus laughed at his answer; forcing them to lose their inhibitions was the best thing to do. He would have to spy on them when they would gain some semblance of brain back, the result of this party would be hilarious.

"Bekka dear, why don't you put on some music, while I fetch some more alcohol for our guest?" asked Klaus. He stood up and extended his hand to Bonnie. "Won't you help me my lovely?"

The Witch could barely keep the blush from creeping up her face, but she went with him anyway.

'_I don't care what they say it's our life, life, life. We can dance if we want make it feel alright. Temperature is rising I feel the fire. Tonight it's just me and you…'_

Bonnie followed Klaus to the back of the house to a room where hundreds of Tequila bottles were lying around. As soon as they were inside, the Hybrid pushed her against a wall, holding her hands in his above her head. The Witch felt hypnotize as he got closer.

"I…" she started.

"Shush!" he cut in, before silencing her with his lips.

She knew deep down inside that this wasn't right, but she couldn't stop it, it was too good. They kissed fervently until the end of the song. Klaus did use the short moment to show the petite Witch how talented he was with his tongue. He had to find more reasons to be alone with the lovely Bonnie. When he pulled back, Bonnie was breathless and had a goofy smile on her face.

They grabbed enough bottles for everyone and went back to the group who were dancing while waiting for them.

As soon as they saw Klaus and Bonnie with more alcohol they cheered them on before sitting back in their place.

"It's my turn!" said Damon. "Never have I ever kissed Bonnie… yet." he replied with a smirked.

Tyler drank and so did Klaus with a huge smirk on his face.

"BONNIE!" exclaimed her two best friends.

"What? I said he was hot didn't I?" replied Bonnie blushing.

"Can I expect a kiss by the end of the night then?" retorted Damon. "You did say I was hot too."

"Only if you're a good boy… maybe!" answered Bonnie.

"What else are you hiding Bonnie?" asked Elena obviously drunk. "Oh! I have the perfect idea, never have I ever wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore!" she said victoriously.

"You're supposed to say something that isn't supposed to make you drink!" said Katherine rolling her eyes. "Don't try to be cute by imitating Damon."

None of the guy drank, everyone single girl, but for Rebekka drank.

"Oops!" replied Elena before she laugh, pointing at Bonnie who was blushing once again.

"Brother!" whined Bekka. "I want to play another game!"

"Fine, let's play a round or two of _Two minute Temptations_!"

Everyone cheered!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you're having fun so far! Next chapter, Bonnie will have A LOT of fun! Hated it! Loved it! Any games to suggest? Leave a review! ~ Meye_

_Ps: This fic will pretty much stop when I'm out of games to write about. Except the next one, I only have 3 more games on my list that I found interesting to write about!_


	3. 2 minutes Temptations

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** So, since I'm done with this chapter, why not post it already… I'm still working on the next one. Can I just say that they are some weird games in the world… So big thank you to: TheDreamy, bdoll, ever-joliene, Lala-chan._

_I felt bad for people not knowing where everyone was/is sitting in the circle so here it is:_

_Bonnie  
>Klaus … … … Damon<br>Rebekka … … … … … … … … Elena  
>Tyler … … … … … … … … Stefan<br>Caroline … … …Katherine  
>Alaric<em>

_**To bdoll: **XD I'm having a hard time not to put more Klonnie in the fic, cause let's face it Klaus and Bonnie together is very hot! LOL But you'll get a lot of Bamon too! It's a Bamon story anyway… well endgame is Bamon… XD Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!_

_**To Lala-chan:** First of all, thank you for the games suggestion! I'll go and check it out! And also thank you very much for the review, if you loved it so far, you should love the next chapter! And about updates, I usually update when I'm done with next chapter! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>2 minutes Temptations<span>**

_Start off with an even number of guys and girls. The guys go into separate closets in different sections of the house (the girls don't know which person is in which closet). After the guys are situated, hidden in the closets, the girls each pick a different closet and walk into it eyes closed. For 2 minutes, anything goes, anything they want, and no holding back. After the two minutes are up, the couples come out of each closet._

"Two minutes? But that is so short!" replied Caroline, pouting.

"Let's play for the duration of a song them!" suggested Alaric.

"That isn't any better Mister Hunter!" shot back Katherine.

"Who cares? Let's play!" cut in Rebekka. "Boys, go and hide!"

They waited for a good five minutes and then, the run was on. Rebekka kept the sound system remote control with her. When all the girls signaled that they were ready; she started the music and the girls entered their chosen closet.

'_Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe. Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something. I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving. You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going…'_

As soon as Bonnie had closed the door behind her, she felt someone nuzzling her neck before inhaling it. She found it both erotic and terrifying.

"Mm… My lovely, we meet again…" said the Hybrid's raspy voice in her ear. She shivered from both fear and anticipation. "Don't be scare… I'll make it real good for you…"

He pushed her at the back of the closet and went to his knees. He opened her jeans, making her squeak, before he brought them down with her panties. He removed the offending garments from one of her legs and pushed her legs apart.

"Let's see how fast and how many times I can make my virgin Witch come in a song." he said huskily before devouring her core hungrily.

"O-Oh! Fuck…" she moaned pulling at his hair as the Hybrid sucked and nibbled at her clit. "Klaus…"

"That's it my lovely…" he praised her as he kept lapping at her quivering center. "Let it go…"

"God…" she groaned coming for the first time.

But Klaus only increased his ministration and speed. He pushed his tongue inside her wet core stretching it as far as he could. Bonnie pressed his face closer to her grinding her body against him.

"Yesss… more… oh god…" she whispered coming again.

Klaus knew the song was almost done and wanted to push her to her limits. He stood back up and kissed her as he pushed two fingers inside her. He curved them and it took him mere seconds to find her g-spot.

"Like that my lovely?" he asked as he liked her lips.

"Y-Yes… Go… back…" she said breathless.

Klaus smirked and went back to his knees, lapping at her drenched core as he finger-fucked her. When he knew she was on the verge of coming again, he bit her inner thigh.

"KLAUS!" she screamed, coming so hard, she almost blacked-out.

The Hybrid drank everything that she gave.

Before she knew it, she was dressed back and out of the closet with a victoriously smiling Klaus.

All the girls went back to the living room, waiting for the guys to change places. Obviously, most of them had enjoyed their time.

"BONNIE?"

The Witch jumped back a little bit and gazed to her left seeing Caroline looking at her in concern.

"Did you say something?" asked Bonnie.

"I've been trying for the last minute… I asked you who you were with."

"Oh! Klaus!" she answered blushing deeply.

"I'm sure my brother did a few numbers on you. He did do an amazing cleaning job, but I can still smell you." replied Bekka. "The teacher isn't so bad when you forget he's human."

In the end, Elena had found Stefan; Caroline, Tyler; Rebekka, Alaric and to both their chagrin, Katherine had found Damon. They had spent the whole song bickering. Klaus only had to whisper for his sister to hear him.

"It's time!" she exclaimed!

As before, the girls ran out, all standing in front of a new door, waiting for the song to begin.

'_Boy I see ya, looking at me. I feel your eyes on me, like you gotta have me. Watching every move, like it's for you. You can't help it, you're attracted like a …'_

Bonnie took a deep breath, before she entered and closed the door behind her. As she moved forward, she realized that she had just entered a walk-in closet.

"Err…" she shrugged.

It took a second and she was pinned to the nearest free wall, lifted in the air against it and was kissed passionately. Her legs went around whoever it was and she returned the kiss not sure who the stranger was, but it wasn't Klaus, nor Tyler. It left her with Stefan, Alaric and Damon. She was about to bring her hands to her assailant's hair, but was stopped.

Her hands were tied together to prevent her from touching his hair, at least, she could still put her arms around his neck.

Whoever he was, he was a very good kisser and so far, she still couldn't tell if he was human or Vampire. So she just enjoyed the kiss.

He pulled her closer to him and started to ground his groin against her.

"Yess…" she moaned in the heated kiss, loving the friction.

Let's face it, if Klaus being bored always meant parties like these; she hoped that he would get bored more often in the future.

The only sound she could hear from her mystery man was the soft breaths he was pushing into her ear once he let go of her mouth to grin himself faster against her.

She moved her hands away. "Untie me please." And her demand was granted.

She let them fall between their bodies and opened his pants. Pushing her small hand down his boxer before taking the leaking hard member in a strong hold and jerked him off.

He brought his lips back to her and the heated kissing session started all over again, until he came on her hand with a barely audible _'Fuck!'_.

Time was up. He let Bonnie down and she got out, waiting for him to put back on his pants. After not even a minute, a hand came from behind, presenting her with something to wash her hands. She turned around and she blushed deeply, down to her neck, when she saw her mystery man.

"Stefan…"

"Hey Bonnie!" he replied smiling devilishly at her.

Did she really just jacked off her best friend's boyfriend? Well… it had felt amazing! She went back to the living room.

This time, Rebekka had ended up with Damon; Alaric with Elena, Tyler with Caroline (again) and Klaus with Katherine who had kissed and fought the whole time.

This was going to be their third time, and after Stefan, Bonnie was ready for anything. Once again, she stood in front of a door and entered it.

The music blasting behind was, obviously, to make sure that no one would hear what the others were doing.

"So, was I good enough little Witch?" asked a well-known voice in the dark.

"Damon, shut up and kiss me!" she retorted.

And oh boy, did he kiss her. The closet was big enough for Damon to lay her down on her back as he kissed her.

'_And by the way, I'm so glad… I just wanna make you sweat. I wanna make you sweat. I just wanna make you sweat. I wanna make you sweat. Sweat, sweat…'_

He used his vampiric speed to remove her jeans and panties and growled deeply when he saw the biting on her inner thigh.

"Bastard! Bit you before I could… We'll see about that…" he said before plunging his tongue inside her.

He sat cross-legged and pulled her pelvis up to him, putting her legs over his shoulder. He held her in place and ate her core.

"Damon… yessss… Fuck… I want you so badly!" she said in ecstasy.

"Maybe later, if we get more time… for now, let me enjoy my feast!"

Soon his fingers were joining his magic tongue and lips and Bonnie was hit by multiple orgasms one after the other so fast she couldn't believe it.

"More Damon…" she begged.

"Fuck, you're so hot Bonnie. Who gives a crap about Elena! You are so worth the headaches, if it's only to see you writhing underneath me…"

"Damon…" she whined.

He let her down, still fucking her with his fingers. But increased his fucking to vampiric speed; making the petite Witch scream in pleasure.

He bent down over her kissed her deeply and licked his way down to her navel until he reached that very sensible patch of skin that made her shiver and bit down hard, drawing blood.

"DAMON!" she cried out coming again.

He put her clothes back on, just as fast as he had removed them and used his little time left to kiss her with everything that he had.

"So good…" she whispered between kisses.

"Yeah…"

Time was up.

Everyone went back to the living room. Klaus wanted to play another game. For the last round, Stefan had ended up with Rebekka, Alaric with Caroline, Tyler with Katherine and Klaus with Elena. The Hybrid had refused to touch the doppelganger.

"So, what do we play now?" asked Elena, who had never been that drunk before.

"Well, ladies you should take a break to change yourselves, cause we are about to have an orgy if you don't…" started Klaus, which made everyone laugh. "There is a limit to what I will do! But after that, I'd say that we should honor this party and play a little game a '_Truth or Dare slash Spin the bottle'_."

The girls all cheered and ran upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Am I the only one who would loooooove to be in Bonnies shoes? XD Review if you feel like it! OH! And really guys, if you have any links or games to suggest I'm all opened for suggestions! Thanks to Lala-chan I was able to find quite the kinky game! LOL The story will keep going on until I don't have anymore games to write about! Love ya ~Meye_


	4. Truth or Dare SLASH Spin the Bottle

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** Seriously wow! I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome with this silly fic of mine! LOL I'm honestly laughing half the time when I'm writing or trying to avoid salivating over my keyboard! So thank you guys from the bottom of my heart!_

_Just saying again that all chapters mainly focus on Bonnie, so for this chapter, I'll only showcase Bonnie's truths or dares! :D Special thanks to: footballer96, ellenah, ., ever-joliene, cdsnow, sunrise stars, misssarachou77, TheDreamy, MJSavvy117, Jolie Monster, tt, babyt, wannawrestle._

_**To Jolie Monster:** ha ha Thank you for that review! Glad I'm not the only Klonnie/Bamon girl out there! I'm actually having a blast writing this so I'm very happy that you're enjoying it just as much! Have fun reading this chapter!_

_**To tt:** LOL Strip poker would be too hard to put in words and make it amusing, but I assure you, I have a game coming later (with cards) that will make everyone happy or horny, still can decide! LOL Thx for the review!_

_**To babyt:** Sooooooo happy that I was able to make you forget your shitty day! :) Ha! Ha! You won't get anything Tonnie from me in this fic for sure; I simply find the pairing boring! XD Thank you for reviewing! *hugs*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Truth or DareSpin the Bottle**

"Before we start…" said Klaus and everyone looked at him. "_Everyone must say the truth when answering a question._" he compelled the group.

The Hybrid knew that removing their inhibitions was one thing, but self-preservation was a very powerful thing, so forcing them to say the truth would just make it funnier. He threw his empty bottle at Caroline, inviting her to start the game. She giggled loudly and spun the bottle. It fell on Bonnie.

"Hello girlfriend! Truth or dare?" she asked cheerfully.

"Truth."

"If you were a guy, which girl in this room would you date?"

"Errrr… I seriously don't know!" she answered honestly. "Let's see… Elena and you are like sisters so that's a no go. So I'm left with Katherine and Rebekka. Bekka for sure!" she finished smiling at the Original.

"Should I feel insulted that you chose me?" asked the blond Original.

"Naaaah! You're gorgeous!" replied Bonnie.

…

Turns passed and soon it was Tyler spin that fell on the Witch.

"Bonnie? Do I really need to ask the question?" he said smiling.

"Truth!"

"Do you swallow or spit?"

Elena who had been drinking almost spit everything out as she choked on her last sip. Bonnie turned bright red again.

"I've never sucked a guy's cock! So sorry I can't answer that."

"Well that's too bad!" laughed the young Werewolf.

…

When the bottle fell on her again, she finally called a dare. It was Elena.

"Do a sexy crawl and pass over everyone in the circle!"

She went on all four and made the most lustful sex eyes to everyone around, then started to crawl passing over Damon first. She rubbed her ass on his chest on the way and did the same for every single guy. When she was about to pass her last leg over Klaus, he spanked her lightly, making her moan softly before she sat back.

"Well that was hotter than I thought it would be!" exclaimed Tyler.

…

When it was Damon's turn to ask Bonnie truth or dare, she chose truth.

"Have you ever gone a whole day without wearing underwear?" he asked doing his sexy eyes thing.

"Yes, on a school day, because my father had forgotten to put the laundry into the drying machine and I was out of undies." she answered blushing.

"Was that in the days that I knew you?" he inquired.

"That's two questions Damon!" reprimanded Alaric.

"Yes it was. Actually, it was 3 weeks ago when you came to pick us up for no reason and pretexted that I had more work to do before leaving." she answered anyway.

"WHAT? NO!" exclaimed Damon disbelieving. He had missed such a good opportunity. Damn!

…

"Truth or dare Bonnie?" asked Stefan.

"Truth."

"Have you ever skinny dipped?"

"Of course! I did it tons of times with both Caroline and Elena and other times alone. It's always in one of the small lakes on the Lockwood's land."

'_I'll have to check it out!'_ thought most the guys around the circle.

…

"Truth or dare little Witch?" asked Damon smiling devilishly at her.

"Dare."

"Really? Eat whip cream, if we have some, off of Elena's tongue!"

"Where's the whip cream?" she asked as if she had be demanded the most easy thing to do.

It took seconds and Klaus put a cold bottle in her hands. Elena opened her mouth, pulling her tongue out and Bonnie put whip cream on it.

She took her sweet time licking the whip cream off her friend's tongue, making the men groaned. When most of it was gone, she sucked on it, creating the most erotic sounds the guys had ever heard.

Once she was done, she sat back in her place and ate whip cream directly from the tube.

…

"What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?" asked Elena to her best friend.

"Eating whip cream off your tongue!" replied Bonnie and everyone laughed hard.

…

"Dare."

"Kiss Alaric for the next 5 minutes with tongue!" dared Tyler.

"I think we have the perfect song for that kiss!" laughed Bekka.

She used the remote control and selected a song, waiting for the two of them to get closer. Once Bonnie was beside her teacher, she started the song, making the Vampires and her brother smile at her choice.

Alaric put his right hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. He gave her lips a few licks, seeking entrance and she opened her mouth. And slowly, so slowly, he pushed his tongue inside and he kissed her sensually, making the young Witch moaned.

'_(Baby) I will be your father figure (Oh baby) Put your tiny hand in mine (I'd love to) I will be your preacher teacher (Be your daddy) Anything you have in mind (It would make me) I will be your father figure (Very happy) I have had enough of crime (Please let me) I will be the one who loves you, until the end of time…'_

He used his free hand to pull her even more closely. Her hands flew to his shirt as the kiss heated up.

"Fuck…" she moaned when Ric grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

He pulled back for a few seconds, giving them a chance to catch their breath. Then he plunged back right in, and brought her over him, making her straddling his legs. He kept kissing her and now with their new positioning, she could feel his growing erection and it was just so hot.

"TIME'S UP!" screamed Tyler.

Both Alaric and Bonnie groaned at the lost, but she went back to her place; unbeknown to her, every single person in the circle had been turned on by the display and was happy to see it come to a stop before it was too late.

…

"Truth." she replied to Katherine who seemed happy by her answer.

"Tell me Bonnie, what would the worst question to ask you?"

Tyler lost it and fell backward laughing. He was soon followed by Elena and Caroline who were just as drunk as him.

"Eerrr… Oh god!" said Bonnie bright red.

Klaus was so happy for his latest compulsion, that question would have not been answered truthfully if he hadn't.

"Answer the question Bennett!" replied Katherine.

"My most kinky fantasy at the moment…" she blurted out.

"Thank you." retorted the Vampire with a smirk.

…

"Dare." she answered once more, not wanting to say _'truth'_.

"Fine! I dare you to say 'Truth' next time the bottle falls on you!" challenged Klaus.

Only Klaus would have found a way to outsmart her like this.

…

"Truth…" murmured Bonnie.

"So, Bonnie, what IS you kinkiest fantasy at the moment?" asked Rebekka.

"Kissing Damon and Klaus at the same time." she answered. She felt like she was burning up.

She received catcalls from her best friends for her answer.

…

"And for the last time… BONNIE! Truth or dare?" asked Caroline.

"Dare."

"I dare you to have a three-way kiss with Damon and Klaus."

"My pleasure!"

"And for… let's see… a while I guess… Go for it boys!"

She wasn't even done talking and Damon was already turning Bonnie's face to his and kissing her deeply. He let his left hand crawl under her t-shirt, below her navel to play with the soft skin he had bitten earlier, making her moan in his mouth.

Klaus' right hand slid up her leg to her inner thigh, putting pressure on his own bite mark. Bonnie's hips rose up to meet his hand and he smiled sexily at her. He got closer and started to nip at her neck, licking and kissing it, going up to the nape of her neck and bit gently without breaking the skin.

She let go of Damon's lips to take some air in and Klaus used the small opening to seal his lips over hers. Damon licked her behind the ear and sucked hard on her jugular as he kept caressing the soft patch of skin underneath his fingers.

She pulled back again, eyes blazing with lust for the two homicidal Vampires, this fell like Paradise in Hell.

She thought she heard someone about to speak, but who had apparently been silenced. Damon and Klaus smiled devilishly at her and both kissed her at the same time, extending their tongue to her.

She stretched hers too and they kissed the three of them together. It was all tongue and Bonnie couldn't be any happier. Each took his turn sucking on her tongue and the heated kiss was on again.

Both let go and went to her ear.

"I could fuck you right here my lovely…" murmured Klaus just for her and Damon to hear.

"I could fuck you right here little Witch…" murmured Damon at the same time, just for her and Klaus to hear.

Bonnie shivered and blushed. They kissed her neck together and soon, Bonnie felt Klaus' hand going up pressing against her jeans and rubbing her covered core as Damon's hand went south over her panties to caress her clit. She bit her lips, trying to keep the moan inside.

"Time's up!" said Caroline.

Damon and Klaus growled, but sat back with vampiric speed, leaving a bemused and very horny Witch between them.

"Really Caroline?" she said frustrated.

"Sorry, but you were about to have sex in front of us; that's TMI for me!" she said laughing. "But hey, get a room next time!"

"Will sure do!" she retorted, surprising herself and her two best friends.

"Let's play a new game!" exclaimed Bekka. "I suggest _Seven Minutes in Heaven_! We could play a few rounds and dance at the same time!" she suggested.

Everyone cheered once more, but for Damon and Klaus who both licked their lips as they gazed at Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'm really having a blast writing this! It's so close to be a PWP, but who cares! (Cause I don't) And I'm so happy people don't really care about my Klonnie tendencies! XD I can't resist... I only have 3 more games left, so if you have any suggestions, this is the best time to make them! I'm all ear! Oh, and I may put one chapter with no game but 100% "Mmmmmm" stuff in it ;). They do have to "sleep" at one point._

_So once again, thank you for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter! And if you feel like reviewing some more, go for it! XD ~Meye_

_Ps: Did anyone wanted me to write the song's title I'm using?_


	5. Seven minutes in Heaven

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** ANOTHER CHAPTER! YEEPEE! On a side note: I speak both French and English! XD This is a shout out to all my French readers, you can write your reviews in French! Once again, thanks a lot to: wannawrestle, TheDreamy, vampiregirl004, BrathanXOXO, bookfreak25, ever-joliene, ellenah, Jolie Monster, salvatore845_

_Oh and I wanted to take a quick moment to thank **TheDreamy**, who's been very generous with me; going around all of my TVD fics and reviewing everything. So big thank you! :D_

_**To Jolie Monster: **That is a good question! LoL So far, no one! But I can't resist Klaus, he is so freaking hot! LOL Well it's my pleasure to write Bonnie smut! Enjoy this next chapter and thank you again for all the reviews! XD_

_**To salvatore845: **ha ha No worries I will definitively play in the Klaus/Bonnie/Damon department. While writing the three-way kiss I was like "Too many ideas are coming to my mind right now…" Happy to see you've like it so far! Thx again for reviewing! :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Seven Minutes in Heaven<span>**

_Pick a boy and a girl to go into a closet. They have 7 minutes to at least kiss once or do whatever hey want._

"How do we choose?" asked Caroline.

"With a bottle of course!" answered Klaus spinning it. It fell on Damon. "And now, for the girl…" The bottle stopped on his sister. "Rebekka. Well the two of you will have their Seven minutes in Heaven first! Have fun!"

They all watched them go into the nearest closet and they started the music and timer.

Everyone was dancing, and drinking, not caring for a second for what the two vampires were doing in the closet.

When the next song came up, Bonnie started to move her body to the rhythm. Soon, she felt someone coming behind and rocking with her.

"Hello my lovely…" murmured Klaus in her ear and she smiled closing her eyes as they danced.

'_I'm weak by your touch you're almost knocking out my lips. A rush through my body, feel it in my fingertips. You selling me a fantasy that I wanna explore. Sound so good, spoil me rotten to the core, you know. Talk to me, take care of my dreams. All I need is you beside me. It's destiny, just let it be. Of the words you speak, baby, sell it to me. Sell me candy, sell me love. Sell me heaven, sell me doves. What's the charge? What's the cost? Come to daddy! You're the boss…_"

She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. They almost looked like two snakes dancing or making love to the music. He let his right hand roam down to her thigh and caressed the inner part gently, making her shiver once more.

He bit her ear and licked it. "By the end of this party…" he started whispering.

"Yes?" she asked breathless. "Tell me…"

"I will have you naked in a bed…" he said turning her around before kissing her.

She moaned into their kiss.

…

Damon and Rebekka's time was up. The bottle was turned again and this time, it fell on Bonnie and Alaric.

As soon as the door was closed, Ric pushed her hard against the back wall and kissed her deeply as he unbuttoned his pants. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his erection.

"Alaric…" she whispered.

"Make me come, Bonnie…" he murmured back excitedly.

She pushed him back to the wall and went to her knees in front of him, surprising him in the process when she pulled out his cock.

"I'll give it my best…"

"I'm sure you will Bonnie."

She opened her mouth and licked the tip, it was kinda salty, but not bad, so, she sucked on the head, making the older man groan. She tried to put as much as she could in her mouth, but almost choked on it, so she pumped his erection with one hand while sucking the rest.

"Fuck… you're a natural at that…" he looked at the time. "You don't have much time left…"

She sucked harder and it was too much for him to resist. He put both hands in her hair and started to fuck her mouth quickly. This was so sinful, and he loved it.

When he felt Bonnie' second hand squeeze his balls gently, it pushed him over the edge and let go of the hair and came into her mouth.

The Witch was barely able to keep everything in her mouth, but she drank every single drop of his come in the end. She gazed up to Ric and he pulled her up before kissing her, tasting himself on her tongue.

He took out of his side pocket some breath freshener mint and took one for himself and offered one to Bonnie who took two in the end. He placed back his pants.

And just went he was done, Caroline opened the closet's door.

…

They played a few more turns and this was going to be their last. Bonnie had only gone once and was hoping to go at least one last time.

And her wish was granted as the bottle fell on her. She whooped happily inside.

'_Damon! Klaus! Damon! Klaus…'_ she kept thinking, hoping that the mantra would give her some luck.

"Well if it isn't a Salvatore brother!" said Klais smirking.

Bonnie opened her eyes to look on which brother the bottle had stopped; Damon.

The Witch was about to stand up, when Klaus pulled her to him. "Have fun my lovely." he whispered in her ear, making her blush.

She slowly made her way to the closet, following Damon. As soon as the door was closed, the Vampire used his supernatural speed and undressed her completely. He pushed her face against the back wall and soon, she felt his hard length between her arse cheeks and she moaned. He squeezed his cock between her cheeks and pumped it a few times, enjoying the friction.

"So hot…" he said in her ear as he moved his cock between her inner thighs and started to rub it against her core.

"Oh God… Damon…" she groaned, as her hand flew to his erection, caressing it as she pressed it harder against her.

The Vampire speeded up his thrusting enjoying how Bonnie's core was getting wetter by the second. One of his hands went up to play with her breast as the other one went to play with her clit.

"Press harder little witch…" he ordered Bonnie in a raspy voice, and she did as he had asked.

"I-I want you Damon… inside…" she begged breathlessly.

"Not in a closet… You deserve so much more than 7 minutes!" he growled as he felt his orgasm approaching and put more pressure over Bonnie's clit.

She threw her head back screaming his name as she came.

"Don't… don't come yet…" she murmured as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned to him and was about to go down on her knees, but he followed her to the floor.

"D-Damon?" she asked confused.

"We have enough place and time to bring us off with some 69 style… why not take advantage of it?" he replied as he laid to the side pulling at Bonnie's legs and forcing her to lay down with him.

Once he had his face between her legs, in didn't waste time and devoured her core. Not wanting to be the only one coming, Bonnie took the tip of his cock in her mouth; she knew he was almost done so she gave everything she had.

Damon came first, almost howling the Witch's name. She licked him clean and he found it hot. He gave her another orgasm, but she didn't get the chance to really enjoy it as she was already dressed back up before having the time to really enjoy it to the end.

Damon was already back in the circle, when Bonnie sat down between him and Klaus. She still had glassy eyes. The hybrid turned her face to him and smiled devilishly. He then looked at the time; it was passed 4am. He turned off the music.

"Well I guess we could call it a night!" He waited until he had everyone attention. "_You can go into the backyard to play in the pool or Jacuzzi, but you can't call for help and do anything to escape or find where we are. Oh and you can lie again if you feel like it._" When the compelling was done, everyone stood up. "Oh and before I forget, every single room in the house is vampire/werewolf soundproof when the door is closed. Have a great night guys! We shall continue the party tomorrow!"

Everyone went to their bedroom, but Klaus knew that in less than 30 minutes, people would start to fool around.

He was going to get what he wanted tonight, but he was a patient man and would wait for the right moment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Next chapter will be about the night Bonnie will be spending and then, I'll go right back into the games, so far, I have 3 mores... But I'd love to find at least a fourth one and be able to make another "night" chapter... after that, we'll see. XD But good news is, you still have at least four more chapters to come!_

_Review if you feel like it, they are always welcomed and answered! xoxo ~Meye_


	6. At night: Part 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** Okay new chapter and it's going to be very intense! ENJOY IT GUYS! Again, a special thank you to: ever-joliene, jenny84, ellenah, misssarachou77, Lala-chan_

_**About the chapter: **If you feel like being in the same mood as I was while writing it, put Skin by Rihanna on repeat while you read._

_**To jenny84:** Thank you very much for the kind review! Have fun reading this new part! :)_

_**To Lala-chan:** Hiya! Well usually I update once a week when it comes to my longer stories (like Sacrifices), but for mini-series like this one, it's almost one chapter per day, sometimes two chapters! I write very fast when I'm inspired! XD Thx again for the review._

* * *

><p><strong><span>At night: Part 1<span>**

Bonnie took a long shower, closing her eyes. Deep down inside she could almost hear her own voice screaming to get free, she knew that she should listen to it, but really, why would she? It's not like she was in any real danger, right? Okay, maybe jerking off Stefan and doing Alaric a blow job would come back to haunt her…

"Nah!" she said out loud, laughing.

She got out and pulled a big white fluffy towel around her before going back into her room. She looked to her bed and jumped back with a small scream.

"Dammit Damon! Are you trying to kill me?" she exclaimed, and then realized that said Vampire was lying naked. She blushed.

"Killing you? I would never do that now, why would I?" he replied doing his sexy eyes thing. "Now, why don't you lock the door?"

And she did and came back to stand beside the bed.

"Come to me Bonnie…" he said in a raspy voice.

She didn't hesitate, what would have been the point anyway! She let the towel fall to the floor and climb up, crawling to the Vampire. As soon as she was at arm's reach, he pulled her to him. The touch of their skin was electrifying, sending shivers down to their spine.

Damon put a hand at the small of her back and pressed her closer. The other one went to her head, caressing her hair as they looked into each other's eyes. Bonnie licked her lips as she grounded her pelvis against his groin.

"Say it." commanded Damon in a whisper.

"I want you…" she murmured.

"You can do so much better than that little Witch."

"I want you Damon… Take me… I need you inside… anything…" she begged in a low voice.

He kissed her heatedly. The hand at the small of the back slid down to her ass giving it a squeeze, then down to her thigh. Damon pulled her leg up, bent at the knee before his finger went to her core caressing it.

"Damon…" she moaned in the kiss.

"This will be your first time, right?" he asked smiling.

She nodded, blushing.

"I'll be gentle…" he promised and took her lips again into a searing kiss.

He bit his tongue and gave her some of his blood. She was surprised by the warm liquid, but drank it anyway.

"You will be less sore." he said answering her unspoken question.

He turned them around and kissed her one last time before slowly going down. He sucked hard on her jugular as his hands roamed over her petite body. Then he went to her breast; sucking and nibbling on her hard pointy beads; even pinching and pulling them at moments.

He went lower, under her navel to where his teeth marks had healed, thanks to his blood, but he did new ones. And it was enough to give Bonnie her first orgasm of the night. He growled sexily went he smelled her.

And finally he was where he wanted, head between her legs and he just went for it and ate her core. He went back to his bite and bit her again as he pushed fingers inside her wet channel, pumping them at vampiric speed, making the Witch's hips lift up, but he brought her down, forcing her to stay in place.

"D-Damon… I can't… Oh God!" she moaned as she kept coming from his intensive and repetitive caress on her g-spot.

"Are you ready for more my little witch?" he asked, his lips against the soft skin under her navel.

"Y-Yesss…"

Damon bent her right leg to her upper body, holding it in place and put his erection at her entrance, pushing slightly, just to say that he was inside, making her gasp and closing her eyes.

He used his right hand to grab the side of her face. "Open your eyes Bonnie… Look at me as I take you… I want you to remember for the rest of your life who was the first man to make love to you…" he said huskily as they gazed at each other.

He kissed her tenderly and pulled his face back just enough for them to look into each other eyes.

Slowly and gently, he pushed inside her warm tightness. Bonnie gasped and moaned in both pain and pleasure, but mostly the latter. When he was fully in, he pumped lightly, with very small thrusts, giving her time to adjust to his size.

Her hands let go of the pillow underneath her head and flew to the nape of his neck. She used her free leg to encourage him by pressing his arse to her. Damon looked at her unsure, but she just smiled.

He pulled almost all out and then pushed back inside and she screamed. He started with a slow pace enjoying how her channel was quivering around him.

"M-More Damon…" she moaned loudly.

"Fuck…" he groaned, letting go of her leg to grab her hip instead, picking up the pace.

Her right leg crossed with her left one behind his back as he pounded into her. She could feel her orgasm building rapidly inside of her and was about to close her eyes.

"No… Keep them open my little Witch…" said Damon still gazing at her. "Make me come with you…"

"D-Damon…" she barely said, trying her best to squeeze his cock with her inner walls.

And it worked, driving the Vampire crazy as he fucked her with his supernatural speed. She screamed his name as she came hard, feeling his seed inside her. Her legs fell limply to the sides as she tried to catch her break back while Damon was still slowly fucking her.

"You feel amazing." he whispered against her lips before kissing her passionately.

…

They had kissed for a very long time after that, once she had catch her breath, Damon had already been ready for another round and this time, he hadn't been as gentle as the first time, fucking her in all the most effective positions possible to make her see stars.

Right now, they were both on their knees facing the end of the bed as Damon took her once more; his arms around her waist holding her while one of hers was around his neck and the other one grabbing his ass.

In another bedroom, Tyler and Caroline were still at it, Stefan and Elena were now both sleeping after a round or two and surprisingly; Alaric, Rebekka and Katherine had ended up in the same room.

'_He's quite the stallion for a human…'_ thought Klaus as he looked at Damon and Bonnie from outside.

He silently pushed the shutter windows open and stood in the window frame.

The couple felt the warm breeze and look toward where it had come from.

"Now, I think I was patient enough my lovely… don't you think?" he asked with his typical bad boy smile. "I think Damon, that you can now share her with me…"

"Klaus…" moaned Bonnie like a prayer as she dropped to all fours.

Damon nodded, knowing that 'no', was not an option. Klaus undressed leaving his clothes neatly placed on a chair nearby. He closed and locked the windows before walking over to them. He climbed on the bed on his knees and went right in front of Bonnie.

He lifted her head up to him and they kissed as Damon kept taking her.

"My lovely…" he murmured in her ear. "Did you enjoy your time with the Salvatore brother?"

"Y-Yess…" she replied.

"You love feeling him inside of you, don't you?" he asked, She nodded. "Do you want more my lovely?"

"Yesss…" she said biting his shoulder as she came once more.

"As you wish." he answered, moving her away from Damon, to the end of the bed.

He made her stand up, facing Damon, before bending her in half. He let his hands roam over her glistering back. The Vampire came closer, masturbating his still rock hard erection as he looked at the Hybrid and Bonnie.

With no warnings, Klaus entered her in one powerful thrust making her scream in ecstasy. That didn't stop him and he started to pound inside her with inhuman speed, making sure to hit the right spot inside of her.

"K-Klaus… fuck… yesss… right there…" she groaned totally lost in the land of pleasure.

She pushed Damon's hand away and replaced it with her own and her mouth. The Vampire put one hand in her hair and fucked her mouth as he used his free hand to caress her cheek affectionately.

The hybrid made her come a few more times like that before coming inside of her.

Bonnie was exhausted, but they weren't done yet, not Klaus anyway.

"_Sleep until I tell you to wake up."_ ordered the Hybrid to the Vampire.

He pulled out of Bonnie, letting her climb on top of the bed to lie beside a sleeping Damon, but Klaus had other things in mind. He took the Vampire in his arms and laid him over the long window bench. He came back for Bonnie who eyes were half closed.

He pushed three fingers inside her, making her eyes open instantly.

"Klaus…" she moaned her body arching. "You want more…?"

"Of course my lovely… Damon had his time alone with you, now I get mine…" he said licking her neck. "Don't you think it's only fair that I get my turn?"

"O-Of course…"

"And my bite mark is gone… I don't like that… let's make it permanent?" he asked as he kept finger-fucking her.

"Yes…"

He bit into his wrist feeding her his blood before going down to her inner thigh; biting hard right back where he had bit her the first time. She came from the double sensations. He could feel his blood trying to repair the damage he was inflicting to her skin, but he knew that by staying there, the blood would run its course and leave the mark as part of Bonnie.

He finally pulled back and was glad to see his teeth imprinted in her sun-kissed skin.

"Now, what shall I do with you my lovely?" he inquired as he kept moving his fingers inside the Witch.

Bonnie's replied was almost imperceptible.

"Care to repeat that my love?"

"T-Take me… fuck me hard… I want to feel you Klaus…"

"Mm… Much better…"

He removed his fingers, making her groaned at the lost. He sat, his back to the headboard, and pulled her to him, making her kneel and straddle him. He placed himself at her entrance and pushed her hips down.

"Klaus…"

He grabbed her hips with both hands encouraging her to move and she did. She put her own hands on his trapezius holding on tight as she hopped her hips as fast as she could, slowing down from time to time, just to enjoy the feeling of having him inside her.

"So good Klaus…"

"You feel divine my lovely… maybe next time we could try to push your limits a little bit more…" he suggested his lips against hers huskily.

"Anything…"

Klaus moved an arm and put it around her waist and moved the other one to rest his hand on the mattress to support his weight as he pushed his pelvis up to meet her thrusts.

"Oh…" she gasped as she saw stars.

She looked down just as the Hybrid gazed up and he smiled wickedly at her. His luscious lips called to her, she couldn't resist and licked them before he captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He let his arm around her go south to her ass and pushed two fingers inside her, working them gently as his erection kept sliding with them inside the Witch little body.

"Fuck!" she screamed. "Klaus!" and she came undone under his touch. Her head fell to his shoulder as she rode her orgasm, moaning once more when she felt him come inside her channel.

"Divine… simply divine…" he murmured in ecstasy.

He waited another five minutes before pulling out of her. He gently picked her up in his arms and sat her in an armchair at the corner of the room. He ran around, changing the beddings and went back to the Witch before bringing her to the bathroom and showered with her.

He brought her back to bed underneath the numerous sheets. They were both facing each other as she fell asleep in his arms.

"_Wake up Damon!_" he commanded.

The Vampire was startled awake, sitting up. He looked around and growled lightly at Klaus before joining them in bed; slipping behind Bonnie.

"What did you do?" he asked in a low voice.

"I let you have her first, I made sure to have her last."

Damon thought about it and couldn't complain about being the one who took Bonnie's virginity, and let's face it, arguing with a powerful Hybrid wasn't in his best intentions.

He got closer to Bonnie and laid a hand over her shoulder as he kissed the back of her neck. He closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

Klaus kissed Bonnie's lips one last time and brought her leg over his and caressed it gently until he fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be spectacular…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** DAMN I'm burning hot! XD Am I the only one feeling like that? LoL So, next chapter will start again with the games, I will make another "At night" chapter, that's why I called this one part 1 :D Hope you enjoyed your reading, I sure enjoyed it! Thanks again for reading and hey, if you feel like it you can always leave a review! Oh and I'm still very open to game suggestions. As I said before, the more I have the more chapter you get. For now if I don't find more, you'll officially get 6-7 more chapters and the story will be done! xoxo ~Meye_


	7. Suck & Chug

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** NEW CHAPTER! And we're back with the games! It's gonna work like the last batch, starting slow with the smut increasing with each game. :D Special thank you to: NYOFACE, ellenah, babyt, ever-joliene, The Dead Masquerade, bookfreak25, TinyDancer365, misssarachou77, vdlover14, _

_Also, big thank you to **ellenah** for her website suggestion, this chapter wouldn't be without her!_

_**To babyt:** First of all, thank you for the games! I had already read about the ones you sent (I will have a dice game in the next chapters), but I do admit that the Teddy Bear one, the more I read about it, the more I find it interesting! Thanks again for both the games and the reviews! :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suck &amp; Chug<span>**

_Suck & Chug is played like this. A person starts by putting a card to his/her lips and sucks in air and keeps the card to their lips, and passed the card to the left or right (whatever was decided on), and they keep passing the card until it's dropped. The pair that drops the card has to kiss. Keep track of how many times the card was passed before it was dropped, and that is how many drinks the pair has to take. But the real kicker is that the pair has to take the drink out of the other person's mouth._

It was close to 3pm when Bonnie opened her eyes, finding herself alone in her bed with a massive headache. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, moaning at the pounding in her skull.

"Drink what is on the nightstand, you will feel much more better afterward." said a voice coming from the window.

She did as she was told. It tasted weird like coffee and…

"It's my blood." answered the voice.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder and drank the whole thing, when she felt it doing wonder to her head. When she was done, the headache was almost gone. She looked to the window and saw a smiling Klaus sitting with a book in his hands. She read the cover: '_1001 games_'.

"How are you my lovely?" he asked.

"Better!" she exclaimed stretching her arms up, uncovering her small breast in the process.

She got out of bed and shivered, it was then that she realized that she was naked.

"Careful, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." said Klaus as he put a blanket around her shoulders.

"Damon left?"

"He's taking a shower. You should dress up." he urged her.

"For a guy who wanted me out of my clothes yesterday…"

"Don't test me my lovely… I could take you for so long that you would die from exhaustion before I would be even half done with you."

She shivered at the thought. He smiled at her devilishly and ran out of the room to give her some privacy.

…

Everyone had met up later in the dining room and ate together. Bonnie still couldn't explain why something inside her was finding this moment weird and dangerous, cause seriously, there was nothing wrong with this.

Though, one thing was weird, Damon, who she thought would have been playing his good cards with Elena, was surprisingly not, not that she minded; it was Elena's loss and her gain. Though, having both brothers, now that… Nah! She knew that Damon and Klaus were a way better combination, talk about bad boy genes!

The music was on, and everyone was back in the circle on the floor, with a bottle of Tequila in front of them, but some people had moved from their initial place; Caroline and Bekka had switched place. Obviously, she had missed something… No! Really? Alaric with Rebekka and Katherine? Impossible? Wow, Alaric was really a stub! Well she had had the pleasure of getting a taste herself the previous night. Tonight, even though she knew she would probably end up with Klaus or Damon or both (yeah, both was better) again, she was not going to hold back!

_Bonnie  
>Klaus … … … Damon<br>Caroline… … … … … … … … Elena  
>Tyler … … … … … … … … Stefan<br>Rebekka … … …Katherine  
>Alaric<em>

"So, what are we playing at?" asked Tyler.

"Suck and chug!" exclaimed Rebekka as she pulled a card from her back pocket. "Same game, but for a few minor changes…" and she proceeded in explaining the new rules. "But, I suggest that everyone takes ten shots, since we are ten, before we begin."

They all cheered, and drank. The game was on, starting with Rebekka.

…

The card had fallen a few times already, but so far, it had gone for twelve passes and had yet to fall; Klaus was about to give Bonnie the card when she gasped and it fell.

"TWELVE!" screamed a laughing Caroline. "Six each!"

Klaus gazed behind Bonnie and saw Damon's hand withdrawing from the top she was wearing; cheater! They smirked at each other; Klaus owed Damon one for that.

Bonnie took a mouthful of Tequila and got closer to the Hybrid, who pulled her closer with a hand on the back of her neck and caught her lips in a very wet kiss.

The kisses went on like that, until the last one; Klaus was the one giving a shot to Bonnie. Obviously, the shot was done, but Klaus was just enjoying himself as he sucked on the Witch's tongue, before plunging his own back in her mouth tasting her. When he finally pulled away, she was breathless and very horny.

…

The rounds kept on going, with the card falling more and more as people were getting drunk, but still, Bonnie would always manage to pass the card, until Klaus intervened.

She was about to give the card to Damon, twenty passes had been made, and Klaus thought it was enough, so he slightly caressed Bonnie's inner thigh were his teeth mark was. The Witch moaned and the card fell.

"How much was that?" asked a confused and very drunk Elena.

"Fifteen?" suggested Tyler.

"No. Twenty." replied Rebekka. "Both of you can't count!"

Damon pulled Bonnie with enough strength for her to crash into him. She was between his legs, half turned to him. He started with the first shot.

By the tenth one, Bonnie had one hand over his crotch, caressing him through his pants. The wet kisses intensified and by the last one, they were getting catcalls as Damon's hand was under her top, fondling her breast over her bra.

Her eyes snapped open for a second before closing again when she felt his blood in her mouth; he had bitten his tongue. She pressed harder on his crotch as the kiss deepened.

"Okay! Guys! We get it, you are both horny! Stop making a show of it!" complained Katherine.

And the couple pulled back from each other groaning at the loss.

"Bottles are empty! I want more!" said Caroline pouting.

"You all know where they are! So go ahead!" suggested Klaus.

Everyone, but Damon and the Hybrid stood up and tried miserably to walk to the alcohol stash. When Bonnie had tried standing up, Klaus had held her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the Original.

"Err alcohol?" she replied.

"I don't think so!" said Klaus. "Anyway, I might have switched the rooms around!"

When both Bonnie and Damon looked at him confusedly, he laughed.

"The alcohol is in a new room…"

Damon laughed.

Klaus brought Bonnie's lips to his and kissed her, not losing one second and rubbed her inner thigh affectionately. Damon not wanting to be left out; put back his hand under her top, lifting her bra and played with her breast as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"Fuck…" she murmured when Klaus bit her neck without breaking the skin.

Damon used the opening to kiss her himself, intertwining their tongues together. The Hybrid used his super speed, to unbutton her jeans and slipped his hand inside her lace cheeky panties. He pushed two fingers inside her as he used his thumb to play with her clit.

"Yesss…" she moaned, grounding her pelvis against his hand as he finger-fucked her with vampiric speed.

Damon managed to slip his own hand at the back of her jeans and inserted in his own fingers with Klaus'.

"O-Oh god…" she groaned in Damon's mouth. "We are going to get c-caught…"

"Do you mind now?" asked Klaus huskily against her ear before licking it.

"N-No… but… Fuck… yes… So fucking good… I want you…" she moaned throwing her head back in pure bliss.

"And who do you want my lovely?" inquired Klaus.

"B-Both o-of youuu…. Yesssss…" she almost screamed, but bit her lips as she came on their hands.

Both men pulled their hand out, before licking their fingers hungrily as Bonnie stood up on shaky legs.

"I-I think I'll go up and change…" she said in a daze.

They looked at her as she got up the stairs, making sure that she wasn't going to fall. When they were sure she was alright, they smirked devilishly at each other.

And right on time, everyone came back with more bottles.

"Damn I was sure those bottles were in that room yesterday…" said Rebekka confused.

The Hybrid gave his sister the most angelic smile he could, while Damon turned his head to the side, hiding his laugh.

"Where's Bon-Bon?" asked Caroline, looking around.

"Changing!" answered Damon.

…

When the Witch finally came back down, everyone was dancing once more as they waited for her. Klaus signaled his sister to stop the music and everyone looked at him perplexed.

"_Let's push it again. When you are asked a question, you will always answer honestly, no matter what. Just like yesterday. Same with your thoughts, don't be shy, share them with us._" he ordered and they nodded. "So, now, let's play some Clothesline!"

"Hell yeah!" screamed Tyler happily. He took a sniff around. "Did anyone have sex here while I was gone?"

"Kinda!" answered Bonnie, blushing.

Rebekka laughed out loud, this compulsion was going to be hilarious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Little smut there! XD But it will get better with each passing game! LOL I just thought that giving you a break would be a good thing! *giggles* Review if you feel like it! Love answering (and reading) your comments! Thanks again guys for everyone who's looking for games for me!_

_Also, on a side note, thank you everyone who's been going around my TVD and giving my Damon/OC story a chance, new people are reading it and damn am I happy about it or what! (I'm a proud mama of that series XD)_

_See you next chapter... should be done by tomorrow!_

_xoxo ~Meye_


	8. Clothesline

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** So since, I'm done with it and you've all been so nice with me, here's a new chapter (you get 2 or 3 in the same 24hours) XD Things are heating up again! Once again, special thank you to: ellenah! _

_**About the chapter: **This will be an exception as I will show everyone, since the game is so hilarious. I know he won't ever read this, but I'm putting in an inside joke to a friend in this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Clothesline<span>**

_Clothesline is for consenting and wild adults only. Break guests into two teams. The teams alternate removing an article of clothing and placing it on the floor between the two teams. The alternating goes back and forth, with each person who is next in line removing an article of clothing. The game stops when no one else is willing to remove an article of clothing. The team with the longest line of clothing wins._

"So, who's with who?" asked Bonnie.

"Girl POWER!" screamed Caroline, before pulling every single girl closer to her with her vampiric speed.

"Well, that settles it!" answered Stefan, looking at Bonnie.

"Heads or Tails my lovely?" asked Klaus gazing at the Witch.

"Err… Tails!" she retorted smiling.

He flipped a coin and smirked. "Sorry dear, its Heads. Gentlemen, shall we?"

Tyler was the first one to remove his t-shirt and dropping it to the floor, starting the guys clothesline. Caroline followed his lead and removed her fishnet stocking; obviously, the ladies clothesline was now longer.

Every single guy removed their shirt and t-shirt to make their line longer.

"Well, ladies?" smirked Damon, pointing at their tops. "Let's see what you've got!"

The girls let out a frustrated groan and they all removed their socks and top, but for Bonnie who kept her tunic.

"Shy Bon-Bon?" said Tyler playfully.

"No, effective!" she retorted back as she pulled down her pants, surprising everyone in the process. Luckily, her tunic stopped mid-thigh. "Beat that!"

"My pleasure!" shot back Tyler, dropping his pants and every guy did the same.

With their pants, socks and tops joined together, the guys' clothesline was quite longer than the girls' one.

"Err, Care-bear, what the hell are you doing?" asked Elena.

"Removing my dress of course, isn't it obvious? There is no way we are losing against the guys!" she snapped back before she let her dress drop to the floor.

The guys were all staring at her, enjoying the show. The girls not wanting to be defeated threw in their pants. If Caroline was going to be walking around in her undies and bra, so would they.

"Well looks like the men are having fun!" laughed Katherine and everyone turned to the guys' crotch; they were all semi-erected.

"You're one to talk Petrova!" snapped Damon at her. "You all smell so… fucking good!" he finished smiling languidly.

"So, who wins?" asked Elena.

"We are, by a little!" replied Tyler.

"Fine." said Klaus, removing his boxer, not ashamed at all of his body.

"Fuck! Ain't you gorgeous!" exclaimed Caroline as she gazed at the naked Hybrid.

Damon, was next to remove his boxer and surprisingly, Alaric. And after a while, Stefan joined in.

"Well if you want to play it like that…" said Katherine before she removed her bra.

Rebekka and two very drunk girls named Elena and Caroline followed her lead. Bonnie refused to remove hers saying that they didn't deserve the show.

"So, where are we now?" asked Elena.

"It's a tie…" said Tyler pouting. "We need a winner!"

"I am not removing any more!" replied every single girl at the same time.

The four guys turned to Tyler and looked at his boxer.

"Come on dog! Drop the boxer so we can win this!" exclaimed Damon in a bored tone.

And he did, but hid himself with both of his hands. It was enough to make them win.

"Yes! Take that ladies!" said Damon shaking his crotch with his hand.

Klaus smirked and went to Tyler. "Hey, you did it! High five!" he said putting his two hands up.

Tyler not really thinking clapped them, putting himself for show. Everyone burst out in laughers. It had been too easy.

"CRAP!" yelled the young werewolf covering himself back. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was!" exclaimed Alaric.

"Can we dress back?" asked Tyler.

"Yep! We won!" said Damon as he put back on his boxer. "I say the girls should drink another ten shots!"

"I'm okay with that, but only when we come back! I think everyone can stay in their undies and bras, for the girls… What do you think Klaus, for the next games?" said Rebekka.

"You are right sister! Did everyone hear Bekka? Next game will be _Dice is Nice_!"

They all cheered, but decided that if they were to stay like that, they would leave the rest of their clothes up in their room. Bonnie who had just finished picking up her clothes was about to go up when she felt someone grabbing the back of her lace cheeky panties and pulling it up. The friction against her core felt delicious and she moaned.

She turned her head and saw Klaus smirking at her.

"I can assure you, everyone is quite busy up there. I think the doppelganger finally snapped out of it and is playing with the Salvatore brothers. But don't worry, Damon just needed a quick release, he will not take her…" he said smiling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Bonnie, would you be jealous if Damon stopped touching you and focused only on Elena?"

"Yes." she replied before she could stop herself.

"See. But it's not gonna happen… And since everyone seems to be having a quickie upstairs… I guess it's only fair that we get one too."

She didn't have to reply and she found herself face down on the floor and a hard body covering hers. The Hybrid raised the volume of the music, making sure that no one would hear them.

'_Baby girl you know that I just want to take you to the spot. Do things to you that are definitely gone get ya hot. I love how ya shake that little booty around the club. I just wanna turn you and me into an us! Homie wanna party but you know nobody else can do! We can do whatever keep it public or if you! Wanna keep it private and undercover that's cool! I just wanna stay under the covers with you!'_

He pulled again at her panties, teasing her and making her moaned loudly. Her core was totally drenched. He pulled out his hard length, pushed aside her panties and entered her, burying himself to the hilt.

"No time for gentleness…" he murmured in her ear and she pushed her hips up, but he brought them down quite fast with his quick pounding.

"Oh god…" she whimpered as the Hybrid kept hitting her g-spot with uncanny precision.

His speed soon turned supernatural and the brutal pace sent her over the edge so many times in such a short period that she was barely able to stay conscious as he kept ramming her magic spot.

The sound of their body slapping was almost louder than the music blasting behind them. When he felt like he was about to come, he turned her around. He pushed her legs to her upper body and plunged right back in with the same crazy pace.

"K-Klaus!" she wailed in ecstasy, scratching his back with her nails.

"Bonnie…" he murmured as a prayer as he came inside her quivering channel.

He slowed down his pace as they both inhaled sharply, trying to catch their breath. She smiled up at him lazily, fully sated. He didn't want to, but knew he didn't have a choice; he pulled out and she bit her lips.

He took her in his arms bridal style and grabbed their clothes, before running up to her bedroom. He let her down and kissed her fervently.

"I'll let you take a shower and dress up! Be careful not to get caught by anyone else than Damon!" he warned her and she laughed lightly.

"I'll do my best!"

He winked at her and closed the door behind himself.

He listened in to everyone else, let's face it, being a Hybrid had many perks like hearing through soundproof walls. Alaric was almost done with his two new girls or maybe he should have said that the girls were almost done with their new favorite toy. Tyler and Caroline were already done, boring! Elena was apparently still working her mouth on both brothers. Damon would probably be pissed at missing some quality time with Bonnie, but that was his problem. He should have known better. At least he would leave saying that he had made progress with Elena.

But something told Klaus that the oldest Salvatore wouldn't care much about that, Bonnie Bennett was one intoxicating woman for sure…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So for those curious, the inside joke, was the "high five" joke. A bunch of my friends actually played Clothesline (I missed it) no one was naked though at the end and refused to remove anything else, but my friend (daredevil that he is) removed his boxer and made his team won, but was covering himself. Another friend congratulated him and did "high five" with both and and the guy responded, uncovering himself! LOL_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you feel like it! ~ Meye (See you next chapter)_


	9. Dice is Nice

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** New chapter, sadly you won't get a second one today, since I have to do some correction work! Sorry, but at least you get one! So, special thanks to: ellenah, jenny84, ever-joliene._

_**To jenny84:** Thank you for the review! And yes, I do love A LOT Klonnie and Bamon myself! Have fun ready this new chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dice is Nice<span>**

_Get two dices and put masking tape over all the dots on both dice. On a dice, write different body parts (ex: mouth, tummy, ear, thigh, etc.). On the second dice, write different actions (ex: kiss, suck, touch).You take turns rolling. When it lands, you complete the action shown to the body part shown. [I've added a third and fourth dice, one with the guy's names and the other one with the girl's ones. The '6' in both case let the person choose whoever they want.]_

When everyone was back in the circle, sitting and ready to play, Klaus explained the rules to them. A normal dice was rolled until a winner had been established, he or she would begin. Damon was going to be the first one.

He threw the three dices. He looked down and saw; _6-Breast-Nuzzle_.

"I choose Bonnie." he said before he bent down putting his face between the Witch's breasts and nuzzled them with a sigh.

He had been frustrated upon seeing her sitting in the circle as she sang. He hadn't expected her to have changed her undies and bra, but she had. It could only mean one thing; he looked at Klaus and the Hybrid had had the nerves to smile at him angelically. Bastard! To make it worse, he had asked Damon in a very low voice who gave a better head job between the doppelganger and Bonnie. At least, his little Witch didn't seem to mind.

So, he took his sweet time nuzzling her breast and after a good five minutes, he pulled back.

…

The game kept going a few rounds, until it was Stefan turns and he rolled; _Bonnie-Ass-Bite_. He signaled the Witch to come to him. And she did, walking on her knees.

Once she was in front of him, he turned her around, facing everyone else and pushed her forward so that she would stand on all fours. He licked his lips as he looked at her and had a hard time keeping the beast inside of him at bay.

He put his hands to her hips and brought her back to him. He bit her repeatedly without breaking the skin, but making sure to leave marks, he knew it would piss off Damon, he smirked to himself. The biting game was getting the Witch excited and he groaned, but finally, he had to let her go.

Bonnie went back to her place and sat uncomfortably on her sore bum. Still, she winked at Stefan seductively.

…

The Witch was almost on the verge of pouting; six turns had passed and she had yet to roll Klaus or more Damon as 'partners' for the game.

It was her turn again.

"Give me something interesting…" she muttered to herself.

The dices landed on her next action and she smiled happily; _Damon-mouth-lick_. She was going to tease the hell out of him.

She straddled Damon's thighs. "Remember Damon, no touching." she warned him.

She brought her face to his and gently stroked her tongue to his lips. He opened his mouth letting a small puff of air come out. She kept on licking him, going to his teeth, then his tongue and back to his lips.

At one point, she raised her eyebrows playfully and pricked her tongue to his protuberant canines and blood fell on his tongue, making his nostrils flare.

She kept on licking his mouth with her bloodied tongue and soon his whole body was shaking as his eyes kept changing from their beautiful blue to their animalistic black.

Damon closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Her blood tasted fantastic, and the teasing was driving him mad. Just when he thought he was about to snap, she pulled back and sat again between him and Klaus.

He gazed at her lustfully and she simply giggled. Spending time with Klaus and him was dangerous for her attitude.

…

She almost moaned out loud when she saw the dices stopping on: _6-Thigh-Suck_. If Klaus didn't pick her up, she would kick his sorry ass.

In a blink of an eye, and to everyone surprise, Bonnie found herself half lying on Damon's arm with the Hybrid sucking ferociously on the mark he had permanently made on her skin.

"Oh! Fuck!" she groaned, throwing her head back to Damon's shoulder.

Her fists were clenching and loosening non-stop as she did her best to avoid touching him.

"Wow, didn't know sucking someone thigh could have such an effect!" exclaimed Elena as she tried to get a better look. "Say Stefan, you'll try that with me, right?" her boyfriend simply nodded in response as he was too focused on the scene playing in front of them.

Klaus sucked a little bit harder and every supernatural being in the room were hit with a scent that was all Bonnie, and very close to pheromone.

"If he gives her an orgasm by sucking on her thigh, I'm drinking a whole bottle!" challenged Tyler.

Bonnie felt the Hybrid smirk against her thigh and knew that the challenged had been accepted. Whatever happened next, she was ready.

He moved his lips a little bit closer to her core and sucked again. She didn't know if it was the bit mark or something else; but she felt the orgasm crashing through her.

"K-Klaus…" she whimpered as she came.

"Well, fuck me, he did it!" said a bemused Tyler. But he kept his promise and drank the bottle as Klaus sat back.

Katherine looked closely at the dark bluish patch of skin and she was shocked to see the biting mark.

"You've branded her…" she murmured disbelieving.

The hybrid looked at her innocently.

…

It had been decided that since Damon had been the first one to roll the dices, he would also be the last. At this point, Bonnie was so horny that anything would have made her happy.

She wasn't looking at the dices when they stopped rolling.

"Me Damon! Pick me!" begged a drunk Elena.

"Now gorgeous, why don't you pick me?" suggested a flirty Rebekka.

"Go with the one you know best…" shot Katherine.

"Sorry ladies, but has Bonnie written all over it!" replied Damon.

The three women pouted at his choice. But that was enough to snap the Witch out of her thoughts and she gazed at the dices: _6-Tummy-kiss_. Of course…

Damon laid her down on her back in the middle of the circle. He brushed his lips against the sensitive skin and she shivered. He kept doing this feather touch until his little Witch had goosebump all over her body.

He kissed her more, almost cherishing this moment, which looked more like something romantic than sexual. He could resist anymore and caressed her thigh with his hands.

"TIME'S UP! You touched her! No cheating this time mister Salvatore." exclaimed Caroline smirking.

Damon pulled back, but not before growling at Caroline.

"Somebody's not happy!" said Katherine laughing at his expense.

"Shut up Katherine!" snapped Damon at her.

"Oh! Damon, you know how much I love it when you get all aggressive with me…" she said smirking. She knew how to press the right buttons for sure.

"Please, children!" said Klaus, rubbing his right temple. He looked at Damon. "You'll get more occasions, so stop arguing with her, it's pointless." He turned to Katherine. "And you, don't make me regret inviting you!"

Both Vampires pouted, until Bonnie and Alaric gave their respective Vampire a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, they were all happy again.

"I think it's time to bring a more challenging game!" suggested Klaus.

"And what would that be?" asked Stefan.

"_Vixen_." answered the Hybrid.

"Vix… WHAT?" retorted everyone confused, but for Rebekka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Did I detect a jealous and possessive Damon? XD Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! If you didn't feel like it was already the case, next chapter will be UST charged! XD And I don't know if I say it enough, but thank you guys for your support, it just keeps pushing me into finding new stuff to share with you and develop my writing skills (if I have any LOL) So thank you! ~ Meye_


	10. Vixen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:**__ LOOK AT THAT! A NEW CHAPTER! XD So I haven't found any new games inspiring me enough to build new chapters around them, so this will officially be the last of the "games chapter". You will get At night: Part 2 and another chapter and an epilogue. So that makes 3 more chapters after this one. Special thanks to: Jenny84, vampirekitty578, ellenah, ever-joliene, Queenkeeta69,_ _rxmxy, misssarachou77, hemantha._

_I would also like to thank everyone who helped finding games or made suggestions. So thank you guys for the support it was very helpful._

_**About this game:** Sadly you won't get to see all the dares, since writing them down would have taken too much time, but you can always search for this VERY kinky game LOL. Big thank you to **Lala-Chan** who pretty much made me found this game during my searching. I changed the rules a little, cause they were too many to understand LOL, so this is a simplified version_

_**To Jenny84:** LoL Salut Jenny, merci pour la critique! :D Je parle très bien français, donc ne te gêne pas pour me parler en français! Encore merci :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vixen<span>**

_It's a sex dare game with forfeits, and the forfeits are spankings. You play it with a_ _deck of cards. Each card represents predetermined dares. You can decide on what sort of spankings you want (hand, paddle, belt, etc.) Players won't get more than ten or so. [Usually, it's played with a homemade board game, but for the sake of the fic, I just used the deck of cards.]_

Bonnie and Damon were whispering together and everyone else was dancing to the music when Klaus and Rebekka came back in the room holding a deck of cards, a sheet of paper and more Tequila bottles. He had explained the game earlier and everyone was ready to play, and quite excited too. Basically, each card represented a dare that they had written down. Of course, no names had been written, but people had been identified as woman or man 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5. The numbers had been picked up randomly. Of course, Rebekka had used her supernatural speed to write down everyone's name instead of the numbers on her Dare list afterward.

Bonnie was the first one to pick up a card, after Caroline had insisted on stirring the deck.

"3 of diamonds" started Bekka "Run your tongue over Klaus' body from crotch to lips, and then kiss him."

The Hybrid lied back on his elbows. Bonnie did her dare happily, slowly going up. When she was about a centimeter from his mouth, he caught her lips with his and kissed her passionately. The whole thing made Klaus half hard, but he wasn't ashamed of his body and didn't give a crap about what people thought.

…

Katherine picked up a card and threw it at the Original female who laughed whole heartedly when she read the dare.

"So… Kiss Bonnie's foot and apologize, while she calls you a Bitch." exclaimed Bekka. "This is going to be priceless… So is it going to be this or spanking?"

"Bonnie Bennett will not spank my arse!" snapped Katherine as she got closer to Bonnie, taking her foot in her hands.

"We are waiting…" laughed Damon.

Katherine kissed Bonnie foot.

"Katherine you're a bitch!" said the Witch smirking. "Well that was fun! Can she kiss the other foot now?"

"HELL NO!" retorted Katherine and everyone laughed.

…

Bonnie turned a card, barely looking at it. Some dares had been very challenging, and she had been lucky not to do any of them so far.

"9 of Clubs." she said turning the card to Rebekka.

"Let's see! Ah! Got it! Lap Tequila from Stefan's navel." replied the blond woman.

Stefan lied on his back and Elena poured some of the alcohol into his navel and a little bit over his abs. Bonnie went to them and bent down, licking the extra around his navel before she plunged her tongue in it, sucking out the liquid.

She licked him clean, smiling wickedly at him.

"Bonnie, wouldn't you like to play with Stefan and I tonight?" asked Elena.

"Err… no thank you!" she replied before going back to her place.

…

It was Damon's turn and so far, he hadn't had the pleasure of doing anything with Bonnie and he wanted to pout. He turned a card; _Jack of Diamonds_.

"This will be fun to watch. Give Bonnie a piggy-back ride!" said Bekka.

"You're kidding right?" he asked. "After all those weird dares, I only get to give Bonnie a piggyback ride?"

"Yes?" she replied smiling. "And since you're a Vampire, I'd say 5 times around the circle at human speed should be enough."

"Fine! Come on little Witch!" he said as he dropped to all fours.

Bonnie giggled like a little girl. She upped onto his bare back, straddling it and crossing her ankles underneath.

Damon moaned in his throat when he felt how wet she was; talk about torture. But his little Witch had to push it even further as she bumped lightly on his back as if he was a pony. The only thought roaming through his brain was to fuck her right here right now in front of everyone.

When he was done, they sat back and he called her a tease.

"I'm no tease!" she replied, sticking out her tongue.

…

Bonnie loved this game, the last dare had been hilarious as Stefan had had to scream very graphic insults at Elena, and her blushing face had been priceless. She turned a card, a huge grin still dancing on her face.

"8 of Spades! So Captain, what is my mission?" she asked Rebekka.

"Caress Alaric's nipples with your lips and tongue." she answered pouting.

Alaric stayed in a sitting position as Bonnie crawled to him, giving Klaus and Damon a very nice view of her ass. The professor laid his hands behind him and waited for the Witch to work her tongue on him.

And for the next five minutes, Bonnie threated his nipples as if it was the best thing on Earth.

…

Drawing the _Queen of Hearts_ had been a new experience for Bonnie. She had been dared to dance a Tango with Damon. The Vampire had surprised her by knowing the dance and leading her across the room.

That dance was intense and very hot. The Witch took an inside note to find a place to learn it herself.

…

Stefan picked a card and showed it to everyone; _Ace of Clubs_.

"So Stefan, you have to kiss Bonnie; and touch the tips of your tongues." explained Rebekka.

The youngest Salvatore ran at vampiric speed to the Witch and pulled her up in a heated kiss. Bonnie returned the kiss as if Stefan wasn't going out with her best friend. The kiss was very hot as they battle for dominance with their tongue.

He finally pulled back, giving a final lick to her lips and slowly went back to his place beside Elena and Katherine.

Klaus almost laugh out loud when he saw the deep scowl on Damon's face. One thing was crystal clear in his mind now, this party had opened Damon's eyes and he didn't think that Bonnie would get out of his grip once they would be back in Mystic Fall…

…

A now pouting Damon lazily picked up the next card and threw it carelessly at Rebekka without looking at it.

"So, 2 of Spades… Oh! You'll love that one Mr. Salvatore; slide your hand over every part of Bonnie's body for a whole song."

"Well, put on some good song!" he said looking at Bonnie hungrily.

'_I saw when arrived, looking like a supermodel. Your ass from the side looks just like a Coke bottle. I love the way you ride, put that thing on full throttle. So get, get, get, get up on the saddle.'_

He made her lie on her back and started with her feet, going up to her thigh, avoiding Klaus biting mark and her core. He didn't touch her breast either. He caressed her neck and then slid down his hand between her breast before grabbing one firm sphere in his hand and after a while, it was with two hands.

He went down further, caressing her hips and flipped her around, caressing her ass, then her back and down again to her legs.

Finally, he slipped his hand between her opened legs to slide it along her core. Bonnie bit her forearm to muffle her moan as he pressed harder and closed her legs, but she knew it wouldn't stop the Vampire.

And just like that the song was over, leaving a very, but VERY horny Bonnie to sat back and glaring daggers at Damon.

…

"I will not do that!" retorted Bonnie, before turning to Klaus. "No offense."

"None taken." he said smirking.

When Bonnie had picked the last card of the deck, it had been the _Jack of Hearts_. Rebekka had smiled devilishly at her brother and told Bonnie the dare; bend over while Klaus rubs your ass with his crotch.

Bonnie who had been on the verge of coming from a simple touch, thanks to Damon, wasn't going to let that happen.

"You do realize that if you don't accept the dare, Klaus will have to spank you ten times?" said Rebekka, confused by Bonnie's refusal.

"I don't care!" retorted the Witch.

"Don't come to complain afterward!" replied Bekka.

Klaus opened his legs. "Come here Bonnie. On your knees, facing me and bent a little bit."

She did as she was told. The first hit came out of nowhere and she yelled in surprise. He gave her a second one and she became wide-eyes.

"Look into my eyes." murmured the Hybrid.

And Bonnie gazed at him as he spanked her ass slowly, but with a firm hand. Her panties were drenched and she knew that anyone with enhance senses could smell how excited she was.

"Think I can make you come with only three more left?" whispered Klaus against her lips.

"D-Don't…"

"It's up to you to resist my lovely…" he replied spanking her again.

"Fuck…" she said biting her lips.

She gave a quick glance to Damon and saw that he had shamelessly put a hand in his boxer and was masturbating while watching them.

The next one was particularly hard. "Look at me my lovely…" said Klaus. "Only one left…"

He lowered his hand and gave her one last powerful spank. Bonnie moaned loudly falling into his arms. She hadn't come, but it had been a close call.

"Well, I think we are done for the night don't you think?" said Klaus. "I'm not removing that honesty compulsion until tomorrow though!"

Stefan looked at the clock on the wall; it was passed 3am, damn time had flew by.

Damon who had come in his boxer thought that a shower would be a good idea. But he wasn't the only one with wet underwear…

When he was about to leave, Klaus grab both his and Bonnie's arm. "Jacuzzi, outside, in ten." he murmured to them.

They both nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So once again, this is the last of the "games chapter". This was a fun chapter to write, especially the kissing foot challenge XD Enjoyed it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Everyone knows what's coming for the next chapter and I was nice enough to spoil it a little with the 'Jacuzzi' comment ;) Next chapter should be done by tomorrow night, but I can promise anything... But I'll do my best!_

_**Side note:** Would anyone be interested in reading a AU Bamon story (with hints of Klonnie) during the middle-age Era with a younger Damon and an older Bonnie? And yes, as usual it would be a mild Dark!Fic (seriously except this fic, I can't write non-Dark!Bamon) and it will have a slow-build relationship._

_Love you all guys!  
>xoxo ~Meye <em>


	11. At night: Part 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:**__ As promised (well not really XD) here is a new chapter! Have fun guys! Special thank you to: ellenah, jenny84, misssarachou77, Jasper and Bella, ever-joliene, bookfreak25, VampireWolfLady,_ _Infrena, LauraLS, klonniexbamon._

_**To jenny84:** Salut Jenny! Merci du compliment! Et ça fait plaisir d'écrire des histoires avec Klonnie & Bamon, je suis encore à me questionner si je vais traduire en français mes histoires ou non, car malgré que je sois francophone de naissance, j'écris majoritairement toujours en anglais! XD Et merci pour l'autre histoire aussi, ça m'encourage à lui donner une chance! :)_

_**To klonniexbamon:** Thank you for the comment and review! As for the story, the way I've build it, I cannot make Bonnie younger than Damon; it would be VERY weird. It's hard to explain without spoiling anything! LOL XD You'll have to read it to see what I'm trying, and failing miserably, to explain! LOL_

* * *

><p><strong><span>At night: Part 2<span>**

Klaus had been lying in the Jacuzzi for a good five minutes when he heard someone tip-toeing toward him; Bonnie, but no trace of Damon. Where was that damn Vampire again?

The Witch walked around the bushes hiding the Jacuzzi and smiled when she saw the Hybrid.

Klaus licked his lips upon seeing her in a white bikini. She stepped into the Jacuzzi and he took her hand bringing her to him.

"Hello there my lovely…" he murmured against her lips.

She put both hands on his thighs to avoid falling and wasn't really surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything. The Jacuzzi was on, but the Hybrid had made sure to leave the lights out, not wanting to attract any more attention than it was necessary.

"Damon isn't here yet?" she asked looking around.

"I'm guessing he was once more delayed… do you want to wait for him?" he murmured as he licked her lips.

"N-No… we can start…" she replied and he bit her lips without breaking the skin as he pulled her to him.

"Let's start by removing this cute little bikini…" He unfastened the small buckle at the back of her strapless top, letting it fall in the water.

He took one pointy bead in his mouth, sucking on it as he played with the other one with his fingers. He licked his way up to her waiting mouth and they kissed heatedly. She pushed down her bikini bottom and straddled his thighs as they kept kissing.

"What should I do with you my lovely?"

"I don't know…" she replied, taking his manhood in her hand and caressing it slowly.

"Y-You don't know?" he answered back smirking.

He pushed two fingers inside her core and she moaned loudly.

"Careful my lovely, you don't want to wake up the neighbors…"

Out of nowhere, he turned her around, pressing her back to his chest, his erection between her arse cheeks. He put back his fingers inside of her and she bit her lips, letting her head fall to his shoulder.

She started to move her pelvis, giving a very pleasurable friction to his erection as he kept fingering her.

"So, already starting without me?" asked a naked and smirking Damon as he came out of the shadow.

"W-Where… oh fuck! Yes… Klaus…" she tried to ask.

"Let's say that I had to escape both Caroline and Elena which was surprisingly a hard task. But here I am!" he finished as he entered the Jacuzzi.

He kissed Bonnie passionately and went down under the water. Bonnie was wondering what he was doing until she felt his lips and tongue playing with her clit.

"Oh…" she moaned.

"Good point about being a Vampire; you can stay for a very long time underwater." said Klaus as he kissed her neck.

"I-I need more…" she begged, coming.

Once more, Klaus turned her around, putting her in her former position. He caressed her hair gently, she was about to complain about the lack of touching when Damon entered her fully in one thrust.

"Fuck…" she groaned before Klaus captured her lips in a searing kiss as Damon kept pumping into her, at a fast, but human speed.

Bonnie put a hand on the Hybrid's shoulder for support and used the free one to masturbate him as he caressed her clit with his thumb.

It wasn't long before she was coming again. And before she knew it, Klaus and Damon had switched place and it was now the Hybrid's turn to slide inside her warm channel. She held onto Damon with both hands as Klaus pounded into her without mercy.

Damon kissed her to shallow her screams of ecstasy.

"Bit me…" she whispered against the Vampire's ear, her voice filled with lust.

He didn't hesitate and pushed her hair back before biting down her jugular. The orgasm that followed was too much for her to bear and she blacked-out.

…

When she came back to the land of the living, she was in a bed that she didn't know of. She could feel a body in front and behind her.

"You're in my bedroom my lovely…" said Klaus, lips against the back of her neck.

She opened her eyes and they sunk into the bluest blue of Damon's eyes.

"Welcome back little witch! Are you ready for more?" he asked smirking.

She nodded.

Klaus lifted her leg up, holding it there and pushed himself deep inside of her core.

"Yesss…" she moaned, half closing her eyes.

"Are you ready my lovely?" asked the Hybrid as he kept fucking her slowly.

"A-Anything…"

The Hybrid pulled out and Damon pushed himself all the way in. But just as fast, he pulled out and Klaus was back in. They increased the speed to a supernatural one, alternating their thrusts. The sensation of them pulling out completely before going back fully was maddening for the Witch. She felt like she was on fire, the orgasm was rapidly building inside of her.

"Oh God! Yes… harder… So good…" she wailed as she was blinded by the intense pleasure.

Both men changed their angle a little bit, slamming hard into her and she came, again and again as they kept stimulating her g-spot. She could feel her fluids coming down her thigh, but she couldn't care less.

"I can't… no more… too good…" she whimpered.

They both pushed in at the same time and bit each side of her neck drawing blood and she opened her mouth in a silent scream as the most powerful orgasm that she had ever felt in her life hit her. The way her channel was quivering and contracting around them, made both men come.

They stayed there, until Bonnie had caught her break back. She was barely conscious. And gently, they pulled out one after the other. She could hardly feel her legs when Damon lifted her in his arms.

They ran to the bathroom and they showered together, both the Hybrid and the Vampire making sure to hold Bonnie in place so that she wouldn't fall.

When they were done, they went back to Bonnie's bedroom, since the sheets were still clean. They lied with her. Klaus bit his wrist and brought it to Bonnie's mouth and she drank without a word.

"Good girl! I don't want you to be sore tomorrow…" said Klaus tenderly.

He removed his wrist when he thought she had had enough and she got closer to him while pulling Damon with her. She took the Vampire's arm and put it around her waist.

Klaus gazed at the eldest Salvatore brother. "_Damon, you will not try to move away. I remove all the commands I gave you on the first night and you can now lie again. Sleep Damon._" ordered Klaus.

Bonnie who was half awake looked at him confusedly. He smiled at her gently.

"_My lovely, just like Damon, you will not try to move away for now. All commands given to you on the first night are now void and it is the same for telling the truth. Bonnie, I want you to always remember what happened here. Feel anything you want, but accept these emotions buried inside of you. Damon can be a good man for you. Think with your heart and try finding it in you to give him a chance. Now, sleep my lovely…_" he finished smiling once more. She fell asleep and he kissed her one last time.

He dressed up and took his phone out of his jeans before texting his sister: '_It's time._'

Then, he exited the bedroom. Mere seconds later, Rebekka was beside him.

"Come on now sister, we have a lot of work to do before they all wake up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Aaaaw! :( the party seems to be over! Can I just say that I have to control myself with that scene... LoL It is quite tamer than what I had in mind! XD Loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! Love ~Meye (See you next chapter)_


	12. The next morning

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** We are soooo close to the end! This is my crack/Fluff chapter, cause as kinky as I am, I'm also a hopeless fluff girl! XD Once again, special thank you to: Infrena, ellenah, babyt, TopazEyes137, jenny84, ever-joliene, Jasper and Bella, bookfreak25._

_**To babyt:** I've been thinking about a plot while discussion with someone on ffnet about a possible twisted Klonnie (with maybe Bamon too) story, dark obviously. But I'll see. I really hate starting to write something when I don't have a fixed idea on where the story is supposed to go or end. I'll give a try to my AU Bamon story and see how it's received. (It has hints of Klonnie inside) All the while, I will probably think more about the Klonnie story! I simply adore that pairing. I've always been a Bamon fan, but Klaus is soooo tempting! (I'll stop babbling now lol) So thank you for the review! Really happy that you've loved it and followed it, and yes sadly it will soon come to an end… ;)_

_**To jenny84:** Salut Jenny! Merci beaucoup du compliment! Oui j'aime bien Klaus aussi! Je voulais lui donner un p'tit côté mignon! :) Et pour le réveil et bien TADAM! Le voici! Encore merci!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next morning<span>**

Bonnie woke up once again with a massive headache. She sat up, looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing her favorite cotton babydoll. This was obviously Monday, thank god today was a public holiday; she couldn't imagine going back to school while feeling like crap. She looked around confusedly; she knew this place, but it wasn't her bedroom; weird! Where the hell was she?

She heard some painful groaning beside her and her head snapped to her bedmate; Damon.

"D-Damon?" she asked wide-eyes and everything came back, crashing down in her head.

Klaus, Rebekka, the compulsions, the party, the alcohol, the sex…

"OH. MY. GOD!" she shouted in shock.

Damon sat upright beside her and for a while he seemed surprised to see her there until comprehension appeared in his eyes.

"You're in my bed." he stated.

"Yes." she replied looking at him like he was some kind of extra-terrestrial.

"We kissed."

"Yes."

"We slept together."

"Yes."

"We enjoyed ourselves…"

"Yes."

"We are in my bedroom, at the Boarding house."

"Yes."

"We were at a party thrown by none other than Klaus and his sister."

"Yes."

"Am I the only one finding this surreal?" he finally asked.

"No."

"Do you like me?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes." she replied without thinking and blushed deeply.

The Vampire was hit with a small aneurism and groaned.

"Do you like me?" she asked back shyly.

"I do, very much actually." he replied in a low voice, getting closer to her, giving her time to pulled away, but she didn't.

He kissed her tenderly and she kissed him back. They pulled apart after a while.

"So…" started Damon. "That was one a hell of a party!"

"Oh god!" groaned Bonnie falling on her back with her forearm across her eyes. "I cannot believe what I did… I… Alaric and Stefan of all people! How am I going to look at Ric in his classes? And Stefan, I ruined his and Elena's relationship. I'm such an imbecile… I am never going to drink ever again!"

Damon moved the arm from her face and smiled gently at her. "Bonnie, I can assure you; everyone did worse than you!"

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes as she gazed at him.

"Really! Alaric slept with both Katherine and Rebekka and almost did the deeds with Caroline. Elena only slept with Stefan, well as for as I know anyway, but I'll avoid talking about what else she did with everyone else. Stefan, let's just say that he won't EVER hear the end of it from me. And the list goes on and on. Anyway you saw everyone during the games, yes you were very flirty with everyone and obviously enjoyed yourself, but you refused to sleep with anyone else but for me and Klaus. I can tell you that Elena and Caroline did try many times to get me in bed with them, so I can imagine they did the same for every single guy there."

"Okay…" she looked around. "So, we are in your bedroom…"

"Yes. I wonder how the hell we ended up here…"

"I'm going to say, we ended up here the same way we ended up over there!"

"I can't contradict your logic."

Suddenly, Bonnie lifted the sheets and looked underneath them.

"THE BASTARD!" she exclaimed as she saw the permanent biting mark on her inner right thigh.

Damon looked and couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

"How can you laugh?" asked the Witch.

"It's that or me killing someone…" he said getting serious all of the sudden.

"Why?"

"Pisses me off, but let's say that I'm laughing at his genius! He did that to make sure that both you and I would always get a reminder of what we shared. Does it hurt?"

"Not at all…" she said pressing her finger to it.

"You know… while we're under the covers…" he said, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

"No fucking… Oh god… y-you…"

"Yes, my little Witch" he started as he pulled her down to him "I was your first…"

"Don't get cocky with me. Shut up, comfort me and kiss me!"

"Anything for you…" he replied before kissing her passionately.

…

The waking-up had been weird for everyone…

Tyler and Caroline had woken up at the Vampire's house on the sofa with a big fluffy blanket covering them. Tyler had felt great about his weekend, but the poor blonde had been petrified by her actions.

Stefan and Elena had woken up on the back seat of his car just outside of Mystic Fall, with a note saying: '_didn't feel like been nice with you Doppelganger! Rebekka_' they had spent the next hour apologizing to each other for their behavior.

Alaric had almost died of a heart attack upon waking up naked with a sleeping, and very naked herself, Katherine in his arms, in his bed, at the Gilbert's house. The Vampire had been shocked herself for a fraction of seconds, before she had jumped on the teacher. Their fun had been short-lived when Jeremy had come in to complain about the noise and screamed at seeing 'his sister' in bed with Alaric. That had been very awkward!

The gang, minus Katherine, had met some time later at the Boarding house and the uncomfortable silence had been almost unbearable.

Damon had finally broken the tension by saying: _'Everything that happens at a Hybrid's party stays at the Hybrid's party.'_

Everyone had agreed and decided to move on. Deep down inside everyone had had a good time over there, but admitting it would have forced them to admit other things and none of them were ready to deal with that.

…

Damon being the gentleman that he was, when he wanted to anyway, had invited Bonnie on a date at the restaurant that same day and she had accepted. He had brought her to some fancy restaurant, with their own private boot.

They were now eating their desert and talking.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" inquired Damon.

"After such a weekend, I don't see what else you'd like to know about me?" she replied smiling.

"How do you feel about having slept with Klaus?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. A part of me feels very good about it, while the other part just want to kill him and watch him die slowly. But I can't seem to hate him. The last time he spoke to me, he was very kind to both you and I actually. He compelled me to remember everything for the rest of my life and not to bury what I was feeling. Everything else was just suggestions. And you, how do you feel about having a threesome with Klaus and me?"

"Quite good actually! You're beautiful Bonnie, you know that, but as much as I hate to admit it; being 'stuck' at that party made me see you without restrains or the weight of the world on your shoulders. It felt amazing to see you so carefree." he answered, caressing her cheek.

"What about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know. But I know I care for the both of you equally and I wouldn't risk my chances with you for a 'maybe' with her." he replied truthfully, still caressing her cheek. "And she truly loves Stefan…"

She turned her face to the side and kissed the palm of his hand.

Damon put his hand behind her neck and brought her face closer to his and they kissed. He pulled back slightly, his lips still very close to hers.

"I should drive you home, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow…" he suggested.

"True…" she said pouting.

…

The drive home was nice. They didn't talk, but the silence was comfortable for both of them as they just smiled at each other from time to time.

The Vampire escorted her to her house's front door and they kissed again.

"Good night my little witch." he murmured and turned around, but Bonnie's hand grabbed his wrist stopping him. "Something the matter?"

She just nodded and he turned back to her as she unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come in with me?" she asked blushing.

"I would love to. Your father?"

"On a trip." she answered.

He passed the threshold feeling all giddy inside like a child in front of a big Christmas tree. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them, Bonnie jumped in his arms and kissed him.

Damon lifted her up, putting her legs around him as he kissed her back heatedly.

"Upstairs… bedroom…" she said against his lips and in the blink of an eye they were in her bed.

"You're sure about that?"

"Damon, after everything that we've been through this weekend, I am more than ready for you!"

"As you wish my little witch!" he replied, smiling devilishly.

She played with his black t-shirt and he lifted his arms, letting her pulling it over his head before throwing it to the floor. He unzipped her strapless dress and removed it, leaving the Witch in only her string and bra.

"You're beautiful…" he murmured before kissing her as he rubbed his crotch against her covered core.

"D-Damonnnn…" she moaned.

She unbuckled his belt, opened his pants and pushed them down with his boxer. Damon sat back for a second to remove the distracting garments and his socks. Then, he went back between Bonnie's legs.

He roamed his hands over her petite body enjoying how her skin was burning under his touch. He removed her bra and ripped apart her panties, making her gasp in both surprise and excitement.

And slowly, so slowly, he cherished every single part of her body until he was settled, head between her thighs. He nuzzled her core, making the Witch's core quiver.

And after a moment that felt like an eternity he plunged right in; sucking, kissing, licking and biting as Bonnie moans became louder by the second.

She became undone went he started to tongue-fuck her.

"D-Damon… I want you… now…" she begged.

He stopped, but nuzzled her core one last time before going back up and kissed her. She could taste herself on his tongue. Damon put her legs around him and entered her easily.

When he was fully in, they gazed at each other tenderly. Damon could feel her erratic heartbeat and knew that her feelings for him would never be the same after this night. He pulled back almost completely and pushed back inside burying himself to the hilt.

He rested his forehead on Bonnie's as he slowly, but intensely made love to her.

"D-Damon?" she whispered in a moan.

"Yes…"

"Bite me." she demanded.

He almost stopped, shocked by her request.

"I need to do this while I'm fully in charge of myself. I can't be scared for the rest of my life. I know there will always be this beast inside of you, but I need to learn to trust that it won't ever hurt me again…"

"Okay…" he murmured his face changing as he let the animal take over.

Bonnie offered her neck as she pressed her heels to his ass, encouraging him to keep thrusting inside of her as he fed from her neck. He bit down as gently as he could and she emitted a small gasp of pain before groaning in pleasure.

Damon picked up the pace as he kept drinking with care, making sure to prolong the pleasure as long as possible. Bonnie's hands flew to his silky hair, pressing his face even more into her neck. Damon gave a small growl, enjoying it.

After a few more sips, he pulled back from her neck, his lips smeared with her blood. He licked them sensually and Bonnie pulled him down for a sultry kiss.

One of the Vampire's hands roamed south to her clit and he pressed the small bundle of nerves, making her screamed as she pushed her pelvis to him seeking more.

He felt her warm walls closing on him as she came and it sent him over the edge. They kissed, swallowing each other moan. Damon emptied himself inside of her and kept pumping gently as they road their orgasm together.

Damon rolled them to the side without pulling out and put one of her legs over his and they held on to each other, kissing lazily. Then the Vampire gave her like pecks on the lips from time to time.

She gazed into his eyes and smiled lovingly. Damon felt something growing inside of his heart and knew that Bonnie had just widened the tiny place she used to have there. He was going to fall hard for his little witch, harder than he had ever fallen before.

They finally fell asleep, Damon, still semi-erect cock, inside of her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Only one chapter left... Yeah I know, already the end! Next chapter will be up by tomorrow, the last scene (don't ask) is already written! So hey, loved it? Hated it? Review if you feel like it! xoxo ~Meye_


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

_**A/N:** Wow, already the last chapter, I'm kinda sad about it; I had so much fun writing this fic! It was just very different from what I'm used to write, but it felt amazing to do a PWP story. And for the last time; special thank you to; Jasper and Bella, Ever-Joliene, jenny84, ellenah, babyt, irishcookie, achartreusemicrobus, ForbiddenReflections, Lala-chan, DamnWhoopsIMeantDamon, Infrena_

_**To jenny84:** Ha! Ha! Ha! On s'habitue hein de voir Klaus! Héhéhé Et bien ta patience est enfin récompensée, voici le dernier chapitre de la mini-série! Si je traduis mes histoires, c'est sûr que ce sera TVD. Mes lecteurs de Hawaï Five-0 (En français, c'est Hawaï Police d'État) sont majoritairement anglophone… Donc oui, définitivement TVD! XD Merci encore de la critique!_

_**To babyt:** Well, thank you very much for that! Happy that you've enjoyed it! Here is the conclusion…_

_**To irishcookie:** XD Glad to have a "guilty pleasure" story! YAY! LMAO Cold shower indeed! I needed one after writing some chapters, I can't imagine reading the whole fic in one go! And I loooove Bonnie and high five to you for Bamon/Klonnie shipper! I couldn't resist putting in Stefan and Alaric. Especially Alaric, I love hot teacher! KINKY! The Katherine/Alaric pair was really just for the fun of it and comic relief (Jeremy catching them)! Thank you again for the review, story alert and of course the favorite on my story! Hope you'll enjoy my twisted sense of humour in this last chapter! XD_

_**To Lala-chan:** Errrrr sadly, this is the last, (But you will VERY much enjoy the chapter, I assure you), actually I could have written more chapters, but the games that I had left were not as good, and could have only be taken as starter games. I must be honest and say that my mistake was probably to speed up the intensity of the games. But hey we still had fun! And another new fan, will soon be coming up, so more reading for you to come! XD And thank you very much for the compliment about me being a great writer! Xoxo ~Meye Ps: Forgot to say, THANK YOU for the review! *giggles*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Epilogue<span>**

A year had passed since Klaus' party and everyone had moved on. Bonnie who had always been less vocal than her two best friends was actually the only one who seemed comfortable talking about what had happened.

Damon and Bonnie had started to officially go out together after a month. They were a perfect match, no bullshit, brutal honesty, respectful and trustful of each other and a LOT of sex.

Their relationship had taken a turn for the best about five months ago…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_Fighting the Original father was taking its toll on the gang. Some angry Witch had awakened the Vampire and he had come to Mystic Fall seeking Klaus. He was a man on a simple mission; kill the Hybrid. He had even proclaimed having the only weapon to kill him. The gang had been troubled by how powerful the man had been, especially with a Witch helping him. Problem was, no one had heard from Klaus since the party._

_Mikael had been furious and was still furious. He was bringing havoc to Mystic Fall and it wasn't good at all. They had been trying to get rid of him for the last month, but hadn't found anything to help them._

_That had been until a few days ago, they had received a very old grimoire. They had found the perfect spell inside; it would bring down Mikael long enough for them to kill him with his own weapon._

_Gathering the ingredients had almost been fatal for Bonnie who had been caught by the Original. He had stayed very polite until a small breeze had lifted her skirt up and he had seen the biting mark. She had barely been able to push him off as he had decided to use her as bait against Klaus. Luckily for her she still had the power of the hundred Witches inside of her._

_Impaling the Vampire was not going to kill him, but it would slow him down long enough for Bonnie to get to the Boarding house._

_And this is where she was; on her way to the safest place she knew; Damon's arms. She kept wiping her unstoppable bleeding nose with her sleeve. This was bad, she could barely stay conscious, she texted Damon._

_Two minutes later, he was on the side of the road. She stopped and got out, almost fainting and he sat her on the passenger seat and drove full speed to his house._

_As soon as they were there, he ran inside to his bedroom with Bonnie in his arms. He bit his wrist and put it to her mouth._

"_Drink Bonnie…" he ordered, but she was unresponsive and he panicked. "B-Bonnie!"_

_After a lot of shaking, she half opened her eyes, smiling at him and he put his wrist back to her mouth and she drank as much as she could before fainting. The Vampire checked her pulse; she was going to be okay._

_He got out of his bedroom and wasn't surprised to see Stefan and Elena waiting there._

"_How is she?" asked Elena worriedly._

"_She just needs sleep. She must have used a lot of her powers to escape Mikael. I need a drink to calm myself." he said passing by them._

_He saw Elena in the corner of his eye putting her hand on his bedroom's doorknob and he ran back to her, eyes black as night. He grabbed her wrist and growled at her._

"_Don't! Stay away from her!" he snapped at her._

"_Damon, she is my best friend!" retorted Elena, unaffected by his eyes. "I have the right to see her!"_

"_I don't give a shit about what you think Elena! YOU. ARE. NOT. GOING. IN. THERE! Did I make myself clear?" he snarled back._

_She looked at him wide-eyed as Stefan stepped between them, putting a hand to his brother's chest._

"_It's okay Damon. We won't go in. I promise." said Stefan trying to calm him brother._

_Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before running downstairs and in the blink of an eye, he was back beside them; a blood bag and bottle of scotch in hand. He went back into his bedroom without a word, closing the door behind him._

…

_Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. She turned her head to the side and her gazed fell upon Damon's sleeping face. He was so beautiful. She slowly lifted her hand to his face and caressed it tenderly._

_The Vampire's eyes snapped open. "Bonnie?" he asked._

"_Hey there!" she said in a low voice._

"_BONNIE!" he almost screamed, pulling her into his arms. "Fuck! Don't ever do that to me again!"_

"_Was it that bad?"_

"_You were out for two days little witch. TWO FUCKING DAYS!"_

"_Err… sorry I guess?"_

"_Sorry won't save your ass this time Bonnie…" he replied angrily._

_She looked into his eyes and saw the distress in them._

"_Damon… I… Please forgive me… I never thought Mikael would attack me because of the biting mark on my thigh and I… I'm so sorry for scaring you…" she whispered._

"_B-Bonnie…" he started his voice shaking. "For a second, I thought I had lost you and…"_

"_It's okay…" she replied gently before kissing him._

_The kiss soon turned into a torrid make-out session and before she knew it, Bonnie was naked with a very hard cock inside of her._

"_Fuck…" she moaned._

"_That's what you get… for scaring me!" he snapped as he pounded into her core, not so gently._

_Bonnie could barely breathe as he kept plunging into her faster and deeper with each thrust. She looked at him and saw the desperation in his eyes, but what really shocked her were the tears threatening to fall from them._

"_Damon…" she murmured caressing his face as she let him take it all out on her._

_She understood perfectly now, he hadn't been scared to lose her, he had been terrified to death and didn't know how to deal with it._

_The Vampire head fell to her neck. "Please Bonnie…" he begged as he kept fucking her madly. "Don't… no more wandering alone with Mikael around… I can't lose you…" he said and the Witch felt tears falling on her skin._

_She held him closer, caressing his hair. He pushed one last time inside of her and they both came together. Damon moved his face from her neck and looked at her wide-eyes._

"_D-Damon? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly._

"_I…"_

"_You can tell me…"_

"_I love you…" he whispered, sounding as if he couldn't really believe his own feelings himself._

_The Witch smiled affectionately at him. "I love you too Damon."_

…

_Afterward, they had made love, slowly and passionately. From that moment on, Damon had stopped being in love with Elena._

_[END OF FLASHBACK]_

But their happiness had not lasted.

A month later, Mikael had attacked them with a small army of compelled Vampires and obviously his Witch, Adeline, had been by his side. Bonnie spell had only been half ready.

As they had stood against the Original father with both Alaric and Jeremy temporary death beside them and Elena hidden at the Boarding house, they knew that this would be a lost cause, but they refused to go down without a fight.

As the Vampires had encircled them and were about to give the final blow, they had heard howling coming from the forest.

Everyone had turned to the sound and had gasped upon seeing about fifty men and women with yellow eyes appearing from behind the trees.

"What is the meaning of this?" had asked Mikael.

"Oh! Mikael, did you really think I would come here unprepared? You always thought I was a foolish boy, but let me tell you something… The mistake you made was to attack my lovely… You should have known better than to attack a marked Witch." had said Klaus has he had come out of the shadow.

"Nicklaus!" has spat Mikael. "Hiding behind your army I see?"

"I could say the same to you!" had snarled back the Hybrid. "Kill them all! No survivor!" had ordered Klaus at his newborn Hybrids.

They were too many for Adeline to take out alone. When she had tried to attack Bonnie, Damon had been faster and had ripped her heart out.

But the short diversion had been enough for Mikael to get an opening to hurt Klaus and had tried to kill Bonnie, but Klaus had stood between them. He had fallen to the ground, a huge hole in his stomach.

The Witch had been traumatize by what he had done to protect her, but even more to see every single Hybrids attacking the still standing Original all at once.

"B-Bonnie…" had barely been able to say Klaus, breathing harshly. "The stake to kill him… the Witch should have it on her… use it…" he had said before falling limply to the ground.

Damon who had heard everything, had easily found the weapon in the woman's coat and ran between the Hybrids to impale the stake into Mikael's heart. Everyone had stood back as his body had burst into flames before exploding.

By the time they had been able to look up, the surviving Hybrids and Klaus' body had disappeared.

"He saved my life…" had murmured Bonnie, before she had run into Damon's arms and sobbed for the dead Hybrid.

…

And this; had all happened four months ago.

Bonnie made her way upstairs, toward Damon's bedroom. It was getting late, almost 11pm. Her father had left a day earlier for his trip and she wanted to surprise her boyfriend. She hated that word; boyfriend, it sounded so juvenile to her; she always preferred to refer to him as her lover.

When she opened the door, she heard the sound of water running. She removed her clothes and walked quietly to the Vampire' shower, where she found her lover naked, eyes closed as he was rinsing his hair. She went in and put her arms around him, before she caressed his abs teasingly.

"My little witch…" said Damon smirking as he turned around and kissed her. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining…"

"My father left earlier… tomorrow I'm off and after that you get me for a whole weekend!" she replied smiling.

"What shall we do? Oh! I know…" he said pulling her up and leaned her back against the tiled wall.

"I think I see where you're going with this…" she replied teasingly as she encircled one hand around his fast growing erection, pumping it rapidly.

"Someone's impatient…" he murmured his lips to hers before he kissed her heatedly.

"Shut up Damon! You want this as much as I! Now, shut up and fuck me good! Two weeks without you was way too long!" she retorted excited.

"I love it when you go all dominatrix on me…" he replied huskily, pushing her hand aside before entering her.

The friction was painfully good and she moaned loudly.

"M-Maybe… oh yes… we should… oh… go back to… Damon… your bed…" she groaned.

"Afraid I'll let you fall?" he asked as he increased his thrusts' speed.

"M-May-Maybe… Right there… Fuck… I love you… So good…" she almost yelled when he started to hit the right spot over and over again.

Suddenly, Damon pulled out and let her down, then he turned her face plastered against the tiled wall and entered her again, fucking her with all his might, making Bonnie scream his name and a bunch of incomprehensible praises.

He lifted one of her legs and the simple move was enough for his angle to change, making her see stars.

"Ooooh… Damon… I'm… fuck…" she moaned, biting her lips as she came.

The Vampire bit her jugular and drank her sweet nectar as he spilled his seeds inside of her core. He let her leg go, but stayed inside of her, pressing his hard body to hers.

"I love you Bonnie…" he said against her ear, still half dazed from his orgasm.

He pumped inside of her a little bit more, just to tease her before finally pulling out.

"Love you too Damon…" she replied turning to him and they kissed again.

They got out of the shower, dried themselves off and went to bed.

…

Bonnie woke up with a start, tied to a chair. She gazed to her left and saw Damon, bonded just like her, smirking at something or someone. She looked to both sides and gasped upon seeing Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Alaric and Katherine.

"Well… Look who has finally graced us with her presence…" said a female voice from the other side of the room.

Bonnie's head snapped up to where the voice had come from; she gasped.

"So my lovely, ready to party again…" said a very healthy Klaus with the most seductive smile she had ever seen on his face.

_The End... is it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** MUWHAHAHA! That is what I call my kind of ending! ;) I'm leaving myself an opening for a sequel if I ever get enough inspiration to write more. So, I have a couple of things to say:_

_First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading and supporting me throughout the story, I truly appreciate it and it just encourages me to continue. So thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Love you!_

_Also, for those of you who are just discovering me as an author or for the more 'regular' readers, here are some stories you might like if you haven't read them yet; "7 days" (Bamon, semi-dark!fic), "Twist of Fate" (Bamon, Stefonni, D/B/S, very dark!fic and not for the light-hearted, if you can't handle first chapter, you won't handle the rest) and finally, the "Centaurus" series (my longest story, with a series of oneshots and also a soon to be completed sequel which is novel length, AU from episode Masquerade, Damon/OC) I'm suggesting this story cause it's my proudest achievement as an author and because the OC paired up with Damon kicks ass big time and she's kinky! ;)_

_As for future projects, I'll give a try to my AU middle-age story, since everyone seemed to be enthusiastic about reading it. I can at least give you the name of the story; it's called "Bonded". I've been working on both stories for a while now, but put most of my focus on "Forced…", so technically I should be able to come up with the first chapter of "Bonded" before the end of December!_

_Once again, thank you very much guys!  
>See you<br>xoxo  
>Meye<em>

_Ps: I love babbling, can you tell? XD_


	14. Sequel

**_Yes... it is finally here..._**

_A "sequel" to 'Forced to play, almost!'_

_The new story is called: '**Almost forced to play, Again!**'_

_h t t p : / / w w w . fanfiction. n e t /s/7899977/1/Almost_forced_to_play_again (just removed the spaces)_


End file.
